Gara-gara Otou san
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Itachi dan Sasuke serta Neji diperintahkan untuk melakukan ekspedisi ke suatu hutan di desa terpencil Konoha. Hutan yang sering disebut dengan hutan terlarang. Namun, Sasuke yang tampak kesal dan tak terima dengan perintah Ayahnya terus menggerutu dan akhirnya menyebabkan suatu masalah yang harus ditanggung bukan hanya olehnya tapi juga untuk Itachi dan Neji. Sebuah kutukan. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Fic ini dibuat untuk **Karashimori Fuyuki** temenku di Facebook yang minta request dengan genre yang bener-bener bukan diriku dan brlum pernah kucoba sekali pun. Jadi, maaf kalau hasilnya ancur-ancuran ya! :Da

Dan maaf juga kalau beneran ancur, aku lagi sakit soalnya... ini aja kepala udah nyut-nyutan buat ngedit ini fic. :')  
Mana meler lagi ini idung #plakkk! *buka aib sendiri*

* * *

.

Let's Enjoyed!

.

.

Sasuke : 20 tahun

Naruto : terlihat 17+ tahunan

Itachi : 23 tahun

Kyuubi : terlihat seperti 20+ tahunan

Neji : 22 tahun

Gaara : terlihat 20+ tahunan

.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama tapi yang bener punya Sasuke mesum level tertinggi.

Genre: Supernatural, Fantasi, Romance(?)

Rated: Mature. Dewasa. Bukan buat anak-anak. 18+ meski yang buat baru 17 tahun.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu

**Slight :** NejiGaa

Warning: BoyXBoy, Hard Yaoi, BL, AU, Lime, Hard Lemon, Coba-coba BDSM, Alur tidak jelas, Typo(banyak kali), aneh, gaje, membingungkan etc.

**UzumakiKagari present Gara-gara **_**Otou san**_

* * *

.

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

* * *

.

Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian seragam serba hijau kelabu berjalan melewati lebatnya rimbunan pohon di dalam hutan. Bukan hutan biasa, melainkan hutan yang diberi nama hutan terlarang oleh penduduk sekitar. Dari namanya saja dapat disimpulkan jika hutan itu terlarang untuk di masuki tak terkecuali oleh siapa pun.

Para penduduk asli disekitar hutan itu tidak pernah berani melanggar semua larangan yang telah turun temurun mereka percayai. Mereka selalu menjaga jarak dan memasang pagar pembatas dimana batas antara hutan dan perkampungan dapat dipisah.

Hutan itu menyimpan banyak kisah tragis dalam sejarahnya.

"_Aniki_, sebenarnya untuk apa kita kemari?" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ terlihat tengah mengacung-acungkan ponsel canggilnya keberbagai arah dan sesekali mengetuk-ngetukan ponsel itu ketelapak tangannya dengan tampang kesal. Pemuda itu menatap seseorang yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

"Sasuke, bisa kau hentikan itu." Ucap seorang pemuda lain, seorang berambut _raven_ dengan wajah yang mirip dengan pemuda tadi hanya saja ia memiliki sepasang garis melintang dikedua pipinya dan rambutnya yang lebih panjang diikat bawah.

"Hentikan apa? Ck! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu." Sasuke, pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan _style_ emo itu menatap kesal pada sang kakak yang terlihat sibuk menyibak beberapa sulur pohon yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Ponselmu." Ucap pemuda di depan Sasuke, sebut saja ia Itachi. "Seberapa lama pun kau mencari sinyal, tidak akan pernah ada di sini."

"Sebaiknya simpan saja ponselmu itu. Lagi pula kita di sini untuk penelitian, kau juga sudah mendengarnya dari _Otou_ _san_ kan?" Ujar Itachi, heran mengapa adiknya yang notabene seorang yang jenius masih sibuk dengan ponselnya yang jelas-jelas sekarang mereka berada di tengah hutan rimba yang orang bodoh pun tahu jika ponsel takkan berguna di sini.

"Ck! Karena itu kutanya, untuk apa dia menyuruh kita pergi ke hutan begini!" Ucap Sasuke, terlihat sekali ia tidak suka dengan perintah ayahnya itu.

"Sopan sedikit, walau bagaimana pun dia itu ayah kita." Ucap Itachi yang masih sibuk menyibak beberapa sulur di depannya.

"Ck! Kau lama!" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Itachi dan mengeluarkan sebuah belatih dengan ukiran seekor naga dibagian tumpulnya dan memotong sulur pohon di depannya dengan sekali ayunan.

"Sas! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini hutan terlarang!" Pemuda bersurai coklat tua panjang mencegah tangan Sasuke yang akan memotong sulur di depannya kembali. "Pemandu tadi bilang agar tidak mengambil atau pun merubah sedikit saja keadaan hutan ini!" Ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"Ayolah Neji, kau masih percaya dengan tahayul macam kutukan dan pembalasan yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu?" Ujar Sasuke, ia tersenyum sinis pada rekan sekaligus bawahannya di perusahaan milik ayahnya itu. "Apa lagi ucapan pemandu yang bahkan tidak berani untuk melangkah lebih dari seratus meter ke dalam hutan."

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, lebih baik kalau kita mencari aman kan?" Neji, pemuda bersurai coklat itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Sasuke. Ia menengok ke belakang, melihat Itachi untuk meminta persetujuan dari ucapannya barusan.

"Neji benar _Otouto_. Kita adalah tamu di sini, setidaknya hormati hutan ini." Ucap Itachi, menyetujui perkataan Neji pada adiknya. Namun tampaknya Sasuke tak mendengar, lebih tepatnya tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan kakaknya itu dan kembali memotong sulur-sulur pohon di depannya. Itachi dan Neji hanya bisa saling tatap dan menggeleng melihat kelakuan Sasuke, mereka hanya berharap jika apa yang Sasuke lakukan tidak akan menyebabkan masalah selama perjalanan mereka di hutan ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dengan kesal, Sasuke menjatuhkan tas punggung hitam yang dibawanya ke atas tanah dan menduduki tas itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon yang tak cukup besar untuk menahan beban tubuhnya hingga pohon itu sedikit condong ke belakang. Iris _onyx_nya menatap kearah dimana Itachi dan Neji sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan akar-akar dan daun-daun yang menurutnya tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Itachi, sampai kapan kita di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sampai kita menemukan apa yang dikehendaki _Otou_ _san_." Jawab Itachi tanpa menatap sang adik, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari berbagai macam tanaman-tanaman unik yang tumbuh di hutan ini. Jarang-jarang Itachi bisa menemukan tumbuhan langka yang baru pertama kali ia lihat di depannya. Bagi seorang pecinta tanaman seperti dirinya tentu saja hal ini tidak boleh dilewatkan.

"Aku bosan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Berhentilah merengek _Otouto_, kau bukan anak kecil." Ujar Itachi, Sasuke tambah merengut setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia bersikap seperti anak kecil. Tidak akan ada yang memprotes atau pun membantah keinginannya kan walau pun ia bersikap seperti ini.

Dengan santai Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi pada batang pohon kecil di belakangnya tanpa tahu jika pohon itu sudah tampak sangat condong ke belakang.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, jika kita tidak menemukan makhluk mitos macam _diamond_ _fox_ atau apalah itu dan mati di sini. Semua itu gara-gara _Tou_ sa-"

_Krak_!

Tubuh Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang bersamaan dengan patahnya batang pohon yang ia sandari sejak tadi. Ia yang terkejut hanya bisa terbelalak begitu tubuhnya seperti terguling-guling ke bawah dengan cepat. "_Aniki_!" Teriak Sasuke.

Itachi yang mendengar teriakan adiknya langsung menoleh ke belakang namun tidak tampak keberadaan adiknya di sana, hanya ada tas punggung hitamnya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan posisi terkelungkup disebelah batang pohon yang sudah patah pada bagian bawahnya. Itachi langsung berlari dan mendekati tas itu, "Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi.

Ini buruk, Itachi melihat jurang yang berada tepat di belakang pohon itu dan bisa ia simpulkan jika Sasuke jatuh ke dalam jurang itu. "Sasuke!" Teriak Itachi, ia berharap Sasuke dapat mendengar teriakannya barusan.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Itachi lagi.

"Itachi _san_, ada apa?" Neji yang tengah mengamati hewan-hewan kecil agak jauh dari tempat Itachi dan Sasuke segera berlari saat ia mendengar teriakan dari kakak sahabatnya itu. Yang ia dapati saat sampai di tempat Itachi adalah pemuda itu terlihat sangat cemas dan terus memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke.

"Neji, kau tetap di sini. Aku akan ke bawah." Perintah Itachi, ia menyerahkan tas dipunggungnya pada Neji dan berusaha mencapai sulur pohon yang cukup panjang untuk membantunya turun ke bawah jurang.

"Tunggu dulu Itachi _san_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" Neji menghalangi Itachi yang sudah bersiap turun ke jurang dengan bantuan sulur pohon sebagai pegangannya. "Katakan padaku dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

Itachi menatap _kohai_nya itu dengan datar, "Sasuke jatuh ke jurang, aku mendengarnya berteriak dan saat kulihat ia sudah tidak ada di belakangku. Yang kutemukan hanya tasnya dan sebuah pohon dengan batang yang patah." Jelas Itachi, "Yang penting sekarang aku akan menolong Sasuke." Putusnya.

"Itachi _san_, jangan gegabah. Jurang ini sangat curam, jika kau memaksa untuk menuruninya itu akan sangat berbahaya!" Ujar Neji, ia tidak akan membiarkan Itachi menuruni jurang itu hanya dengan kenekatan.

"Tapi Sasuke jatuh ke bawah sana." Itachi terlihat sangat tidak tenang, ayahnya sudah memberinya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adik satu-satunya. Tapi karena kelengahannya Sasuke jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Kita cari jalan lain untuk ke bawah, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja selama hari masih siang." Itachi terdiam, ia tahu jika tindakannya untuk menuruni jurang begitu saja adalah hal yang mustahil melihat jurang itu sangat curam dan hampir membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat. Tapi ia terlalu khawatir pada Sasuke, sebagai kakak tidak mungkin ia diam saja saat besar kemungkinan untuk Sasuke tidak selamat jika ia terlambat menyelamatkannya sepersekian detik saja.

Uchiha sulung itu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengangguk, menyetujui ide Neji untuk mencari jalan lain menuruni jurang. Ia segera mengambil tasnya yang berada ditangan Neji dan memakainya, juga tak lupa ia membawa tas Sasuke bersamanya.

"Kita jalan." Ucap Itachi.

Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Itachi namun belum genap sepuluh langkah mereka berjalan dengan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menyakitkan menusuk punggungnya dan beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya mengabur meski ia dapat melihat Itachi yang ambruk di depannya hingga ia yang ia tahu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dengan cepat.

.

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

Sentuhan lembut menggelitik wajah Itachi, membuatnya yang masih bernaung di dunia mimpi harus terpaksa bangun dan membuka matanya yang terasa amat berat. Ia mengerang kecil saat bias-bias cahaya memasuki pandangannya yang masih mengabur. Ditutupnya kembali matanya untuk menghilangkan efek kabur pada matanya.

Itachi kembali membuka matanya, menampakan iris _onyx _seindah obsidiannya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat banyaknya akat-akar pohon yang berada di atasnya, ada dimana ia sebenarnya. Tangan Itachi yang sejak tadi terdiam sedikit bergerak, meraba permukaan halus dan berbulu agak tebal yang memang sejak ia membuka matanya membuat ia penasaran. Kepala Itachi bergerak kearah kiri, menatap hamparan bulu tebal halus yang berwarna orange kemerahan dengan tatapan heran. 'Bulu apa ini?' Batin Itachi bertanya, ia mengelus bulu halus itu. Menyusuri lekukan panjang dari bulu tebal nan halus itu.

'Bisa kau hentikan itu, kau membuatku geli.' Tangan Itachi terhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit dengan suara asing yang tiba-tiba datang dalam pikirannya itu namun ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya, mungkin saja itu hantu dan Itachi tak mau melibatkan diri dengan hal-hal macam itu. Jemari tangannya kembali mengelus bulu berwarna orange kemerahan itu dan sedikit menariknya, ingin tahu seberapa tebal bulu yang sedari tadi ia sentuh itu.

'Hei! Sudah kubilang hentikan!' Jemari Itachi kembali berhenti saat mendengar suara yang sama dalam kepalanya. Ia terdiam, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak salah dengar, tapi suara itu ada dalam kepalanya bukan ia dengar dari telinganya.

'Ck! Balikkan kepalamu!' Suara itu kembali berseru dalam kepalanya, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya seperti yang suara itu katakan padanya. Matanya sedikit melebar selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali seperti biasanya, datar. Dihadapannya kini, dengan sangat amat jelas dan bisa dipastikan bahwa ini nyata, rambut merah dengan aksen orange pada bagian ujungnya, matanya yang tajam dengan garis mata yang dipertegas dengan warna hitam err... semacam _eyeliner_ menurutnya menambah kesan maskulin membingkai iris _ruby_ merah yang memandang lurus kearahnya. Hidungnya yang kecil namun bangir dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis berwarna merah yang terlihat begitu lembut dimata Itachi.

'Sudah puas memandangi wajahku?' Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya saat lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara dalam kepalanya.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Itachi, menjaga kesopanan pada orang yang baru dilihatnya ini.

'Orang' itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Itachi, 'Kau memang manusia yang cukup baik ternyata.' Kembali didengarnya suara dalam otaknya.

"Telepati." Ujar Itachi.

Bibir merah itu tersenyum, 'Kau juga pintar.' Ucapnya lagi menggunakan telepati, ia mengelus sisian wajah Itachi. Membingkai paras tampan itu dengan jemari tangan lentiknya. Itachi menatap tangan yang kini tengah mengelus bibir pucatnya dengan datar, ia bingung dan ia akui itu. Mendapati seseorang di sebelahmu saat kau bangun dalam keadaan _naked_ juga seseorang itu juga terlihat dalam keadaan yang sama dan bahkan Itachi sempat melihat milik orang itu yang tak lebih besar darinya masih terlelap, tergantung manis diantara kedua kakinya.

Berbicara tentang bangun, Itachi teringat bagaimana ia bisa 'tertidur'. Saat itu, saat ia berjalan untuk menemukan jalan ke bawah jurang bersama Neji, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang seperti menusuk lehernya dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan matanya yang mengabur dan akhirnya ia menutup matanya. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara langkah kaki yang banyak sekali, sekitar lima sampai tujuh orang yang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Apa yang anda inginkan dari saya dan siapa anda?" Tanya Itachi, menutupi kegugupannya ketika tahu jika bulu tebal berwarna orange kemerahan yang sejak tadi ia sentuh ternyata ekor dari pemuda –yang bisa ia pastikan dari sesuatu diselangkangan orang itu mutlak milik seorang laki-laki- yang saat ini tengah asyik mengelus-elus wajahnya.

'Hm? Bukankah tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang lain tanpa memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu?' Tanya pemuda itu dengan masih setia mengelus-elus wajah Itachi, bahkan kini beberapa ekornya pun ikut mengelus tubuh porselen Itachi.

"Maafkan saya. Saya Itachi, Uchiha Itachi dan anda?"

Pemuda itu berhenti mengelus wajah Itachi dan menjulurkan tangannya di depan dada Itachi, 'Kyuubi, Kyuubi no Kurama dan tolong jangan seformal itu denganku.' Ia tersenyum dengan manis.

Pipi Itachi sedikit merona melihat senyuman manis dari pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kurama itu, namun ia tetap berusaha menutupinya dan menyambut sebuah tangan yang sejak tadi menggantung, menunggu sambutannya.

"Sembilan ekor?" Itachi menyebut nama pemuda itu.

'Kyuubi. Sesuai dengan jumlah ekorku.' Kyuubi mengangkat kelima ekornya ke atas agar Itachi dapat melihatnya.

'Lima, dan empat ekor yang menutupi tubuhmu.' Ucap Kyuubi.

Itachi melihat ekor-ekor berbulu _orange_ kemerahan itu dengan mata _onyx_nya, bulu yang sangat lembut dan hangat saat ia menyentuhnya. Kalau boleh, Itachi ingin menyentuh bulu halus itu lagi sebenarnya.

'Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai?' Tanya Kyuubi, membuat Itachi memandangnya dengan sedikit bingung.

'Oh, maaf. Aku belum memberitahumu.' Ucap Kyuubi, 'Orang-orang yang memasuki hutan terlarang harus menerima suatu kutukan jika berani merusak atau merubah keadaan hutan sekecil apa pun itu dan kalian...' Kyuubi menggantung ucapannya, ia menatap Itachi dengan seringai khas seekor rubah. '... telah merusak pohonku yang indah.'

Itachi memicingkan matanya, "Aku tidak pernah merusak pohonmu atau tanaman lain selama aku berada di hutan terlarang." Tegas Itachi.

'Aku tidak bilang kau, tapi kalian.' Ucap Kyuubi santai, ia menggoyang-goyangkan keempat ekornya yang menutupi tubuh Itachi. Menggelitik tubuh polos itu dengan bulu-bulu ekornya yang halus, mengelus lembut permukaan kulit Itachi.

Itachi menutup kelopak matanya, memutar otaknya agar ia bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini. Ia tahu jika yang dimaksud pemuda di depannya ini adalah adiknya Sasuke, karena hanya adiknya yang sejak menginjakan kaki di hutan terlarang terus memotongi sulur dan mematahkan dahan-dahan pohon yang menghalangi jalannya. Benar juga, ia harus segera pergi dari sini dan mencari Sasuke.

"Aku meminta maaf atas nama adikku karena telah merusak pohonmu, tapi aku harus segera-" Bibir Itachi terbungkam oleh belaian lembut dari ekor Kyuubi, ia melirik si empunya ekor yang terlihat diam dan memandang datar dirinya.

'Jangan persulit ini, jalankan hukumanmu dan bebas." Ucapan Kyuubi terngiang dikepala Itachi. Ia menangkap nada kesal dari ekor sembilan itu meski sedikit samar.

"Aku akan menjalankan hukuman darimu, tapi biarkan aku mencari adik dan temanku dahulu." Ujar Itachi.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Lalu kalian akan lari dari hutan ini kan?" Sindirnya.

"Seorang Uchiha tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Aku akan datang padamu jika adik dan temanku sudah kutemukan." Tegas Itachi.

_Seet_

Mata kelamnya sedikit membesar, terkejut saat pemuda yang tiduran di sampingnya kini telah berganti menduduki kaki bagian pahanya. 'Jangan khawatirkan mereka, lebih baik khawatirkan nasibmu sendiri keriput.' Seringai buas terukir manis diwajah Kyuubi.

Itachi berdesis saat pemuda di atasnya menggesekan kejantanan mereka dengan gerakan pelan. Iris hitamnya menatap Kyuubi yang keadaannya tak jauh beda dengannya, wajah itu merona setiap kali kulit tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"Kyuubi _san_, tolong hentikan." Tangan Itachi mendorong dada putih pemuda di depannya, Kyuubi mendongak dan menatap Itachi dengan seringai yang masih sama. Kesembilan ekor Kyuubi terlihat bergerak-gerak dibelakang tubuhnya dan langsung menangkap tangan Itachi yang berada didadanya. Mendorong dan pemuda Uchiha itu dengan ekornya hingga Itachi tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya meski hanya menengokan kepalanya saja.

'Keh, seharusnya dari awal aku melakukan itu.' Ucap Kyuubi dikepala Itachi, pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya mendekati wajah Itachi. Ia menatap paras tampan tanpa cacat itu dengan intens, 'Setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa memberontak.' Bibir Kyuubi melumat bibir Itachi yang masih terbungkam, menjilati permukaan bibir itu dengan lidah yang terus berusaha melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Itachi.

Kepala Kyuubi bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, menciumi Itachi dengan beringas meski Itachi tak membalas ciumannya itu. Mata_ ruby_nya melirik ke atas, menatap wajah Itachi yang tetap menunjukan wajah datar meski sejak tadi ia terus mencium bibirnya. Itachi masih membungkam bibirnya rapat, tidak memberikan akses sedikit pun bagi Kyuubi untuk memasuki mulutnya.

Kyuubi kembali menyeringai ditengah lumatannya, sepertinya manusia di depannya ini tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya meski ia telah mencium dan menggodanya sejak tadi. Satu ekor Kyuubi bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, menyelinap diantara selangkangannya yang mengangkang di atas tubuh Itachi. Ia menggerakan ekornya dengan sangat pelan agar Itachi dapat merasakan setiap sentuhan dari bulu-bulunya yang halus.

"Ukh..."

Berhasil!

Secepat kilat, Kyuubi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memasuki rongga mulut Itachi saat pemuda itu mengerang akibat perbuatannya meremas kejantanan Itachi kuat dengan ekornya. Lidah Kyuubi terjulur memasuki rongga basah itu dan melepaskan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia tahan ditenggorokannya.

_Glup_

Itachi dengan terpaksa menelan sesuatu cair asing bertekstur agak kental yang meluncur mulus memasuki tenggorokannya. Mengalirkan cairan itu turun hingga keperutnya, mata Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang dari sudut pandangnya tengah melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit. Seperti mengisyaratkan jika pemuda itu telah berhasil melakukan sesuatu, cairan yang ia minum.

Tubuh Kyuubi kembali tegak setelah ia menghentikan ciuman sepihaknya dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sedikit aneh, 'Sekarang, apa pun yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak akan bisa menolak.'

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi, ia menatap lurus iris _ruby_ yang nampak begitu indah menghiasi mata pemuda itu. Pertanyaan Itachi tak juga dijawab Kyuubi yang kini hanya terdiam, seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Firasatnya mulai tidak baik melihat diamnya pemuda itu, terlebih dengan napasnya yang nampak mulai tidak teratur. "Cairan apa yang kau berikan padaku?" Itachi menatap Kyuubi, kali ini pemuda itu menunjukan seringaian lebar diwajahnya.

'Kau pintar bukan? Kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sendiri.' Ucap Kyuubi.

Itachi terengah-engah, napasnya kini mulai mengepulkan asap ditambah dengan suhu tubuhnya yang makin naik. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan sesuatu diselangkangannya mulai mengeras. "Pe-perangsang." Ujar Itachi, berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar tetap datar meski sepertinya gagal.

'Kau sungguh pintar!' Kyuubi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di dada, membuatnya saling bertepuk dengan wajah terlihat gembira. Berpura-pura mengagumi jawaban Itachi yang sangat tepat. 'Ternyata kau benar-benar jenius.' Ucapnya.

"K-kenapa?"

Kyuubi memandang Itachi dengan wajah seolah-olah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan pemuda itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya pada bibir merahnya yang sedikit dimajukan. 'Apanya yang kenapa I-ta-chi-_kun_?' Tanya Kyuubi, ia sedikit memajukan duduknya sehingga kejantanannya dan kejantanan Itachi yang sudah setengah menegang kembali bergesekan.

Erangan terdengar dari Itachi, "Hen-tikan, kau akan menyesali i-ni."

Mata merah Kyuubi menatap wajah Itachi yang sedikit dihiasi semburat merah dipipinya, ia mengelus pipi porselen itu, menggerakan jemarinya menyusuri wajah sempurna sang Uchiha. Paras tampan dengan aura maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Pemuda ini begitu kukuh untuk tidak tergoda olehnya meski mereka sudah sama-sama dalam keadaan polos.

'Aku tidak akan menyesal.' Ucap Kyuubi, ia melebarkan kakinya dan menunduk. Membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ dari wajah Itachi. Terpaan napas hangat langsung menggelitik permukaan kulit wajah Kyuubi, membuat ia menutup matanya. Menikmati hembusan hangat yang menerpa, menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut.

"Itachi."

Mata setengah terbuka Itachi langsung menatap Kyuubi, ia terkejut dengan lantunan suara yang baru saja ia dengar dari belahan bibir merekah pemuda itu.

"Itachi..."

Bibirnya mengatup, menahan erangannya untuk keluar. Suara yang di dengarnya bahkan jauh lebih indah dari suara yang selama ini menyeruak dikepalanya, suara yang begitu lembut nan rendah itu terdengar seperti ajakan ditelinganya. Itachi memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tetap menyadarkan akalnya dan tidak terpengaruh oleh obat perangsang yang diberikan Kyuubi.

"Itachi..." Kyuubi menindih tubuh telanjang Itachi, menggesekan permukaan kulit yang tak terlapis sehelai benang itu dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Hentikan, Kyuubi-_san_..." Itachi menenggakkan kepalanya ke belakang, kesadarannya semakin menipis untuk tidak menanggapi hal 'berbahaya' yang dilakukan pemuda berekor sembilan ini padanya. Namun semua pertahanannya runtuh seketika saat Kyuubi dengan sengaja mendesah dan menjilati lehernya. Menggoda kejantanannya dengan terus mengelusnya menggunakan ekor berbulu halusnya.

_Brug_!

Kyuubi terbanting dengan cepat kearah belakang saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh di bawahnya mendorong dirinya hingga terjelebag(?) ke belakang. Ia meringis merasakan ekor-ekornya yang tertindih dan tertekuk di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menyesal..." Alis Kyuubi berkerut mendengar suara berat yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Ia memandang lurus pemuda yang tengah mencengkram bahunya, tubuhnya tampak gemetar dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Kyuubi tak bisa melihat wajah Itachi saat ini.

"Kau akan menyesal..." Tertegun, mata Kyuubi menatap tak berkedip sosok pahatan sempurna yang kini tampak lebih sempurna dengan _onyx_ yang telah berganti dengan merahnya iris. Benar-benar membuatnya terdiam melihat keindahan merah selain manik _ruby_nya.

"... telah membangunkan iblis."

"AAARGH!"

Jeritan kencang memekakkan telinga terdengar dari belahan bibir merah Kyuubi bersamaan dengan lelehan air yang meluncur mulus dari kedua matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat selimut yang terbuat dari bulu hewan asli yang menjadi alas tubuhnya. Mencakar batu besar yang ada di bawah lapisan bulu hewan itu hingga kuku-kukunya menancap ke dalam permukaan batu.

Ia meraung kesakitan dengan kepala yang terus ia antukan ke belakang. Kesembilan ekornya menegang sempurna, membuat bulu-bulu tebal yang menyelimuti ekornya berdiri sempurna seperti halnya bulu landak. 'Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!' Itulah yang berada dalam pikiran Kyuubi sekarang.

"Be-BERENGSEK!" Teriaknya nyalang pada pemuda yang kini menyeringai dengan sangat mengerikan padanya. "APA YANG KA-KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Khe... baru segitu saja kau sudah keluar Kyuubi." Itachi menatap pemuda yang tengah menatapnya nyalang dengan pandangan mengejek lalu beralih menatap ke arah bawah tubuhnya, melihat kejantanan Kyuubi yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan sari sperma setelah ia mendorong masuk kejantanannya dengan sekali hentakan. Memasuki anus si Ekor Sembilan dengan mudahnya, tanpa persiapan.

Perlahan cairan merah mulai mengalir dari bagian belakang Kyuubi yang dipaksa meregang, anusnya yang melebar begitu tiba-tiba membuat ototnya yang tentu saja belum siap mengejang dan hal itu menyebabkan dinding luar anusnya robek cukup besar.

Napas Kyuubi masih terengah-engah, air mata masih terus mengalir dengan derasnya dari matanya yang sedikit berkunang. Apa-apaan manusia ini, memasuki dirinya dengan sekali hentakan bahkan tanpa peringatan sedikit pun. Hanya masuk dan mengejutkannya dengan rasa sakit yang teramat-amat sangat sakit pada anusnya.

"Ka-kau mau mem-belah duaku hah?!" Tangan Kyuubi terkepal erat, berusaha menetralisir rasa sakitnya.

Itachi menundukan tubuhnya, menggerakan matanya menyusuri setiap lekuk dari paras manis di hadapannya hingga matanya melihat belahan bibir kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka. Terengah-engah dengan liur yang sedikit mengalir disudut bibir itu. Bibir merah ini yang telah berani mencium bibirnya dengan beringas, bibir nakal yang harus ia beri hukuman.

"Bukankah bibir ini yang tadi menciumku dengan paksa?" Tanya Itachi, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir bawah Kyuubi. "Betapa nakalnya bibir ini." Itachi menatap manik Kyuubi yang nampak masih setengah terpejam menahan sakit.

"Berarti harus dihukum."

Kyuubi mengerang sakit saat dua ekornya ditarik Itachi, mata Kyuubi tak lepas dari kedua ekornya yang dicengkram dengan satu tangan. Ia meremas selimutnya lebih kencang.

"J-jangan sentuh e-ekorku...!" Ucap Kyuubi tersengal-sengal.

Bibir Itachi melengkung tajam, membuat wajahnya yang tampan terlihat lebih berbahaya. Ia sedikit merubah posisi tubuhnya dan membuat Kyuubi meringis merasakan anusnya yang robek bergerak. "Kau –emmmph!" Itachi tak membiarkan Kyuubi menyelesaikan uacapannya, ia langsung melumat bibir Kyuubi dengan kasar. Menarik keras belahan bibir merah itu hingga ia yakin bibir itu akan bengkak jika ia lepaskan.

Kedua tangan Kyuubi beralih mencengkram dada Itachi, menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada dada putih nan mulus milik Itachi namun kedua tangannya langsung ditangkap Itachi dan menahannya di atas dada. Kyuubi benar-benar terkejut, tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa sekuat ini hingga bisa membuatnya tak berkutik. Tapi pemuda yang tengah mencumbuinya ini bisa menahan bahkan mengunci tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"AAAKH!" Pagutan itu lepas, Kyuubi berteriak sejadinya saat sesuatu di dalam anusnya bergerak keluar. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar merasakan sakit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Ap-apa yang khau laku-kan?"

Iris merah Kyuubi bertemu dengan merah lain yang dihiasi tiga pasang hitam berbentuk koma. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sifat Itachi yang langsung berubah drastis.

"Hm? Aku sedang menggerakan kejantananku di dalam lubang anusmu." Jawab Itachi, wajahnya terlihat sangat menikmati Kyuubi yang terlihat kesakitan dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Tak kusangka anusmu ini sangat ketat Kyuubi, dia meremas penisku dengan kencang." Tubuh Itachi menyentak ke depan yang langsung disambut teriakan Kyuubi.

"Betapa lahapnya anusmu ini Kyuubi, seperti tidak pernah terjamah." Itachi menggerakan pinggulnya ke belakang, menarik kejantanannya secara perlahan agar pemuda yang berada di bawahnya itu merasakan setiap sengatan yang tercipta saat dua kulit itu saling bergesekan.

"Kau masih _virgin_ eh?" Mata Itachi terus memperhatikan wajah Kyuubi, melihat belahan bibir itu mengatup dan terbuka dengan cepat selayaknya ikan. Kepala Itachi bergerak ke samping, mengecup singkap cuping telinga Kyuubi. "Akan kubuat pengalaman pertamamu tak terlupakan untuk seumur hidupmu." Bisik Itachi begitu seduktif.

Kyuubi ingin membalas ucapan Itachi namun yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah teriakan melengking saat kejantanan Itachi kembali menyodok jauh ke dalam tubuhnya. Anusnya serasa terbakar dengan rasa perih yang begitu menyengatnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit saat pemuda di atasnya terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Menghujam anusnya dengan keras.

Bibirnya terbuka dengan lebar, melantunkan suara yang terdengar begitu erotis. Mendesah dengan begitu kerasnya, men_translate_ semua rasa sakit yang dirasanya dengan suara yang terus menjerit keluar dari kerongkongannya. Matanya yang setengah terbuka menatap wajah Itachi, menatap wajah manusia yang tengah memasuki dirinya dengan kasar. Wajah tampan pemuda itu begitu sempurna, Kyuubi tak bisa memungkiri pikirannya itu. Wajah Itachi memang terlalu sempurna hingga ia merasa iri. Iri melihat wajah maskulin Itachi.

"AAKH!" Kyuubi kembali berteriak, ia menatap ekornya yang telah bengkok dengan arah yang aneh di tangan Itachi. Tulang ekornya patah. Kyuubi mengalirkan air matanya, ekornya patah dan tak bisa ia gerakan sama sekali meski Itachi sudah melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia nampak sangat kesakitan, kenapa pemuda ini mematahkan ekornya?

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak, tangan Itachi kembali mencengkram satu ekornya yang lain. Ia memberontak, apa yanga akan Itachi lakukan pada ekornya. Ia melihat Itachi yang tak sekali pun memudarkan seringai dibibirnya.

"Nnnh... Ah! ...tikan!" Desahan Kyuubi terus terdengar, gerakan Itachi di bawah sana membuatnya merasakan sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan meski rasa sakit lebih mendominasi saat ini. Bukan hanya karena robekan di dinding anusnya semakin melebar dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak hingga mengotori selimut bulu di bawahnya, tapi juga karena rasa sakit pada tulang ekornya semakin membuat Kyuubi menjerit sakit.

_Krak_!

Napas Kyuubi tercekat.

"AAARGH!" Jerit Kyuubi saat tangan Itachi dengan mudahnya membengkokkan ekornya seperti sebatang dahan rapuh yang patah. Ia meraung dan berteriak hingga suaranya terdengar sangat keras. Satu ekornya kembali terkulai lemas di samping kirinya, tepat berada di samping dua ekornya yang lain yang telah patah lebih dulu.

Cucuran air mata dan keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tubuh Kyuubi yang bergetar, pikirannya benar-benar mabuk oleh rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan.

Kyuubi menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, menampakan seringaian penuh tantangan. Ini menyenangkan, seluruh tubuhnya menyuarakan kesakitan dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Kyuubi benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi selanjutnya.

Mata Itachi menatap seringai yang terukir dibibir Kyuubi, ia ikut menyeringai melihat wajah Kyuubi yang nampak begitu kesenangan meski air mata dan ringisan sakit terdengar dari celah bibirnya. "Dasar _masochist_." Cibir Itachi. Ternyata rubah di depannya ini malah menikmati setiap tindakan 'menyakiti' Itachi pada tubuhnya.

Itachi melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Kyuubi, sekarang pemuda itu tidak akan memberontak lagi padanya. Keadaannya yang sudah mabuk malah akan membuatnya terus memohon dan meminta. Itachi menyentuh bibir kemerahan Kyuubi yang agak sedikit membengkak, "Ternyata kau memang tidak akan menyesal," Ucap Itachi, Kyuubi hanya mengerang dan memasukan jari Itachi yang berada dibibirnya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulum dengan rakus jari itu.

Pinggul Itachi kembali menyentak, memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam hingga lenguhan nikmat terdengar dari Kyuubi. Sepertinya kejantanannya sudah menyentuh titik kenikmatan dari si rubah. Terbukti dari jeritan sakit yang telah berganti dengan desahan nikmat dari suara manis Kyuubi.

"A-ah! Ah! Ah...! A-emmmph..." Itachi meraup bibir Kyuubi yang tengah mengalunkan desahan dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar. Dengan sengaja, ia menggigit keras bibir bawah Kyuubi hingga menyebabkan bibir itu terluka dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka itu. Itachi menjilat darah yang terasa sangat manis baginya itu dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk, menjamah rongga lembab Kyuubi. Ia menekuk lidahnya dan mengalirkan saliva miliknya yang tercampur darah Kyuubi, saliva itu memenuhi ruang dalam mulut Kyuubi hingga terpaksa pemuda itu meneguk ludah dengan rasa besi itu. Mengalir membasahi tenggorokannya dan ...ieiks! Itu menjijikan! Merasakan darahmu sendiri mengalir ditenggorokanmu itu sangat menjijikan!

Kyuubi sedikit tersedak dengan banyaknya saliva dalam mulutnya, ia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan protes. Tidak suka dengan tindakan Itachi.

Itachi melepaskan pagutannya, menatap wajah memerah Kyuubi dengan kedua bibirnya yang mengap-mengap mencari pasokan udara menuju paru-parunya. Tangan Kyuubi menutupi kelopak matanya, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ia mengintip celah jari tangannya, melihat Itachi yang juga menatapnya dengan seringai.

"Itachi..."

Tangan Kyuubi terangkat, menyentuh belakang kepala Itachi dengan jari-jarinya yang saling menyatu. Dengan cepat Kyuubi menarik tubuhnya mendekati Itachi hingga tubuhnya setengah terangkat dari tempat tidur. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya keceruk leher Itachi, menjilat kulit leher itu dengan lidahnya yang berberak-gerak liar dan tiba-tiba ia menyeringai. Dua gigi putihnya memanjang dan dengan cepat menancap dikulit leher Itachi.

Terkejut, Itachi berteriak tertahan saat merasakan kulit lehernya yang seperti dirobek dalam. Rasanya sedikit panas, menembus dagingnya hingga darah mulai keluar dari lubang kecil yang dibuat Kyuubi. "Ukh..."

Tangannya meremas erat selimut bulu binatang yang menjadi alasnya berbaring saat darahnya berdesir, ditarik keluar dengan cepat meninggalkan tubuhnya. Itachi dapat mendengar setiap tegukan rakus Kyuubi meminum darahnya. Bukankah dia rubah? Rubah tidak meminum darah bukan? Baiklah, meski pun Kyuubi hanya mirip rubah pada bagian ekornya yang sedikit tidak lazim karena ada sembilan dan selebihnya, bentuknya benar-benar manusia. Termasuk itunya juga punya manusia.

"AKH!"

Refleks, Kyuubi melepaskan gigitannya pada leher Itachi saat pemuda itu menartik tubuhnya dan menekan pinggulnya kuat hingga kejantanan Itachi menusuk dalam tepat diprostatnya.

"_Fuck_!" Kyuubi mencengkram punggung Itachi hingga punggung itu berdarah tercabik kukunya yang panjang, menyalurkan rasa nikmat berlebihan yang ia rasakan.

Mata merah Itachi menatap wajah Kyuubi yang belepotan dengan darahnya, hidung, pipi, bibir dan dagunya dilumuri darah merah, sungguh terlihat semakin mempesona. "Kau berani mengigitku?" Itachi menangkup dagu Kyuubi. "Rubah nakal."

"AAH! NNNAH!" Kyuubi mendesah keras, sangat keras hingga tenggorokannya serasa sakit dengan suaranya yang serak. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak ke atas dan ke bawah mengikuti tangan Itachi yang menekan pinggulnya berulang-ulang. Ia mabuk dalam nafsu, gelimangan kenikmatan membuatnya meracaukan berbagai erangan dan desahan yang tak tertahankan.

Tubuhnya mengejang, kejantanannya sudah mengacung dengan tegaknya. Ia merasakan klimaksnya yang akan datang, membuatnya mendesah lebih keras lagi.

"A-AH! Itachi! L-lepaskan...!" Erangan protes terdengar dari bibir berlumuran darah Kyuubi, ia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan mata yang mengabur di tengah nafsu.

"Datang bersamaku Kyuubi..." Itachi meraup bibir Kyuubi dan mempercepat, menciumnya dengan rakus seraya membaringkan Kyuubi kembali dan langsung mempercepat gerakan sodokannya pada anus Kyuubi yang terlihat sudah lecet dengan darah yang tak berhenti keluar, menyelimuti kejantanan Itachi yang memasukinya dengan darah hingga kulit porselen itu tersamar oleh merahnya cairan darah.

"Mmmh!... Mnnh!" Mata Kyuubi terpejam erat, cairan miliknya sudah berada dipangkal namun tak bisa keluar karena Itachi menutupi lubang kecil di ujung kejantanannya dengan ibu jari. Ia menggeleng kuat untuk melepaskan pagutan Itachi, ia tidak suka desahannya dihalangi dan diredam dengan ciuman tapi Itachi tak juga melepaskan mulutnya dan malah dengan asyiknya mengobrak-abrik dalam mulutnya.

Desisan terdengar dari Itachi, cairannya yang mengalir disepanjang kejantanannya membuat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat, menyodok keberbagai arah di dalam anus Kyuubi dan satu sodokan terakhirnya bersamaan dengan semburan sperma yang terlepas dari kejantanannya memenuhi ruang dalam tubuh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melenguh, klimaksnya yang sedikit menyakitkan menyembur kencang membasahi sekitar perutnya dan tubuh Itachi. Napasnya terengah-engah, ditambah dengan tubuh Itachi yang ambruk menindih tubuhnya.

"Kau hah... hebat...hah..hah..." Ucap Kyuubi di tengah mengatur deru napas dan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Itachi memandang wajah Kyuubi yang tersenyum kearahnya, bibir Itachi perlahan tertarik ke atas. Menggariskan senyum tipis yang jarang sekali tampak diwajah tampannya. "Kau juga." Ucap Itachi yang langsung meraup bibir Kyuubi dalam sebuah pagutan basah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyuubi."

"Hm?"

Itachi melirik Kyuubi yang tengah sibuk dengan selangkangannya, menjilati kejantanannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih melekat di sana. Keenam ekornya bergoyang-goyang dengan cepat seakan kegirangan, hanya enam karena tiga ekor sisinya terlihat tergeletak lemas tak bergerak karena ia mematahkan tulang pada ekor itu.

"Jika kau bisa bicara, kenapa kau menggunakan telepati?" Tanya Itachi, Kyuubi menghentikan kegiatannya pada kejantanan Itachi dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku dilarang bicara sebelum kau dengan suka rela menyentuh tubuhku." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Dilarang, siapa?" Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuubi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan darinya tetapi malah memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut, menggunakan lidah-lidahnya untuk memijat kejantanannya lembut.

"Berhenti sebentar, aku harus mencari Sasuke dan Neji." Ucap Itachi.

Kyuubi menggeram, ia menggigit kejantanan Itachi dengan taringnya dan memberikan luka memanjang saat dengan Kyuubi melepaskan kejantanan Itachi dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau masih memikirkan mereka?!" Tanya Kyuubi kesal.

Itachi menyipitkan matanya merasakan kejantanannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. "Sasuke itu adikku dan Neji adalah temanku Kyuubi." Tangan Itachi mengelus wajah Kyuubi dan menyentuh luka pada bibir Kyuubi, sepertinya Kyuubi sedikit 'cemburu' karena ucapannya.

Lidah _pink_ Kyuubi menjilat jari-jari Itachi, ia menatap mata Itachi yang sudah berubah hitam kembali dengan pandangan kesal. "Terserah." Ucap Kyuubi, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya diselangkangan Itachi.

"Kyuubi." Itachi kembali memanggil Kyuubi.

"Hmm?" Jawab Kyuubi dengan sedikit malas.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lelah setelah melakukan itu?" Tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi mendongak, "Aku bukan manusia 'biasa' sepertimu. Aku tidak akan merasa lelah meski seharian penuh melakukan hal itu." Jawab Kyuubi kesal karena sejak tadi Itachi menjadi cerewet dan terus mengganggu kesenangannya, namun ia segera menyesali perkataannya saat melihat seringai Itachi yang membuatnya merinding.

"Kau tidak berpikir-"

"Aku memikirkan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi cepat, memotong ucapan Kyuubi yang kini tengah memandang horror padanya.

"Itachi, HUWAAA!"

Sekali lagi, desahan dan erangan kembali terdengar diruangan yang dikelilingi sulur dan akar-akar pohon besar itu.

* * *

_**To be continue~ ^^**_

* * *

A/N : Yuki~ gimana kah hasil bersusah dan payahku selama kurang dari seminggu ini? Baguskah? Kurangkah?

Untuk para readers juga.. adakah yang kecewa pada ficku kali ini T.T silahkan komentarnya di kolom review! XDa

Sampai jumpa bulan depan! :D

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Pertama-tama, maaf karena apdetan nggak sesuai jadwal m-,-m

Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan di real world yang che! Sulit banget, meski tetap harus dijalanin!..

Oh iya, aku nggak bisa bales review ^^ gomen ne... wordnya udah hampir 10.000, Kasian yang baca~

Trus aku ampe jingkrak-jingkrakan liat yang review banyak T^Td Padahal ini cerita abal banget!

Readers~ kalian emang D'Best banget hiks! bT^Td

* * *

Yang log in, ThanX to~ :

**Vipris, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, , Viakujyo, keiji wolf, Qhia503,**

**chiisana yume, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, LadySaphireBlue, Akaina Raisaki, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, devilojoshi, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, nasusay, kinana,**

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay, ZoeKyu, paradisaea Rubra, Runriran, Runriran, KyouyaxCloud, **

**Dee chan - tik, Po3chin, Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, miszshanty05, RaraRyanFujoshiSN**

N for Guest to~ ^^ :

**Guest 1, S, byuubee ga login, No name, ca kun, **

**Guest 2, by uchiha sasunaru chan, Akatsuki Noah, jieichiai, Guest 3**

* * *

Yang kelewat maaf ya ^^... aku makasih banget buat reviewnya T^Td

Let's Enjoyed!

.

.

Sasuke : 20 tahun

Naruto : terlihat 17+ tahunan

Itachi : 23 tahun

Kyuubi : terlihat seperti 20+ tahunan

Neji : 22 tahun

Gaara : terlihat 20+ tahunan

.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama tapi yang bener punya Sasuke mesum level tertinggi.

Genre: Supernatural, Fantasi, Romance(?)

Rated: Mature. Dewasa. Bukan buat anak-anak. 18+ meski yang buat baru 17 tahun.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu

**Slight :** NejiGaa

Warning: BoyXBoy, Hard Yaoi, Boys Love, AU, Lime, Hard Lemon, Coba-coba BDSM, Gore scene, Psico mode, Rape, karakter dibuat OOC, Alur tidak jelas, Typo(banyak kali), aneh, gaje, just for fun, membingungkan atc.

**UzumakiKagari present Gara-gara **_**Otou san**_

* * *

**.**

**################*###################***########### ########*################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Clak!_

'Suara apa...'

_Clak_!

'Air?'

_Clak_!

'Sesak...'

_Bluub..._

'.. tidak bisa... napas..'

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, heh?"

Mata itu terbuka sempurna, menampakan iris _onyx_nya yang bulat dengan mata yang melebar. Sesak, dadanya begitu serasa menyempit dengan oksigen yang semakin menipis diparu-parunya. Mata _onyx_nya bergerak panik saat mengetahui jika dirinya kini berada di dalam air. Pantas saja ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk berusaha keluar dari air yang menghalanginya mendapatkan asupan udara. Ia menggerakan tangannya namun tetap tak bergerak. Menarik kakinya, namun tidak bisa. Semuanya, tubuhnya begitu terasa berat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membelenggu tangan dan kakinya.

'Aku tidak bisa...'

_Byuur_!

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK! Hoek! Hah! Hah...ukh!..." Napasnya terengah-engah, ia tersedak dengan dua kegiatan yang sekaligus ia lakukan. Terbatuk seraya mengeluarkan air yang sempat masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika air disekitarnya tiba-tiba saja lenyap.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena menahan napas selama lima menit di dalam air." Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap dimana asal suara yang ia dengar barusan. Samar, namun ia dapat melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk pada sulur-sulur atau akar pohon besar mungkin –tidak yakin karena matanya yang masih kabur- yang membentuk seperti kursi panjang menurutnya.

"Kau... si.. apa?" Suaranya sedikit serak.

"Aku..." Sasuke melihat orang –ia yakin itu manusia dari postur tubuh, tangan dan kakinya juga milik manusia- itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "_Shinigami_mu."

Matanya menyipit tajam, ia menatap remeh seseorang berambut pirang jabrik dengan kulit tan eksotis juga matanya yang bagai batu _sapphire_ biru besar yang juga menatapnya. Jantungnya sedikit tak beraturan kala menyadari tubuh dihadapannya itu hanya berbalut sehelai kain tipis yang tersampai manis dilehernya –dengan kata lain, hampir polos –.

Meneguk ludahnya paksa Sasuke mengusir rasa aneh dalam pikirannya, "_Shinigami_? Kau ingin mengatakan jika aku sudah mati?" Tanyanya dingin.

Orang itu terkekeh pelan. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah atau malah... aneh?

"Kau tidak mati Tuan, setidaknya belum." Lantunan suaranya lembut namun begitu terasa berat ditelinganya.

"Belum? Jadi kau 'akan' membunuhku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata yang diucapkannya. Ia menatap datar pemuda –yang lagi-lagi ia yakin orang di depannya itu laki-laki dari bagian depan juga...err puting kecoklatan didadanya rata- itu. Jangan salah paham! Ia tak sengaja melihatnya! Bukan memang sengaja untuk melihat bagian depan pemuda itu! Ukh... walau bagaimanapun miliknya masih jauh lebih besar darinya! Ok, sekarang Sasuke merasa pikirannya mulai OOC juga OOT.

"Sombong sekali." Sasuke menahan napasnya, tekanan diruangan itu secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi amat berat dan menyesakkan. 'A –apa ini?'

"Jaga bicaramu Tuan, jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu itu."

_Greet_!

Mata Sasuke menyipit merasakan sakit saat kedua pergelangan tangannya seperti diremas sesuatu, ia melirik sekilas dan mendapati kedua tangannya yang tengah diikat oleh semacam... sulur? Kenapa sejak tadi ia selalu melihat sulur dimana-mana?

Sasuke menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan datar, "Apa maumu?" Tanyanya dengan gaya khas seorang Uchiha.

"Lihat keadaanmu Tuan, kau tidak dalam keadaan bisa bersikap 'angkuh' dan so 'tinggi' sekarang." Pemuda itu berdiri, membuat kain yang sejak tadi berada di pundaknya bergerak mengikutinya. Sasuke hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa, _itu_ yang tadi tertutup kain tipis nampak terlihat jelas dimatanya sekarang. Tanpa sadar Sasuke terus memperhatikan satu bagian pemuda itu tanpa tahu jika sekarang, pemuda itu tengah menyeringai lebar melihat ia yang terdiam.

"Hei, Tuan. Apa aku begitu menggoda hingga kau terus menatapku tanpa berkedip?"

_Onyx_ itu beralih menatap pemuda berkulit tan di hadapannya, sedikit terkejut juga karena ia sendiri tidak menyadari jika ia terus saja menatap kearah yang sama sejak tadi.

_Ctik_!

Jentikan jari di depan wajahnya refleks membuat Sasuke mengerjap. Ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya, senyumannya cukup manislah menurutnya –jika ia tidak dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini.

"Tuan tidak sedang melamunkan sesuatu yang _ero_, bukan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Sasuke, tak mempedulikan pertanyaan yang lebih dahulu diajukan padanya.

"Dimana? Bisa dibilang, rumahku mungkin." Jawab pemuda itu membingungkan.

"Berhenti main-main. Lepaskan aku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena telah berurusan denganku!" Ucap Sasuke.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah dengan tiga pasang garis dipipinya itu. Benar-benar, jika ia bukan seorang Uchiha mungkin Sasuke sekarang akan meledak dan memaki pemuda di depannya ini dengan ribuan sumpah serapah. Kenapa begitu? Ok, mungkin bisa dijelaskan sedikit bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

Pertama, pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang dibelit sulur-sulur pohon dengan posisi kanan dan kiri terpisah jauh. Kedua, ia terlentang dengan indahnya tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang menempel ditubuhnya di atas sebuah batu besar lembab, dingin, basah juga lumutan. Kedinginan? Itu sudah pasti. Basah? Itu juga sudah pasti. Tapi, kenapa pula ia harus polos alias telanjang begini?! Kemana pakaiannya?! Sepatunya?! Kaos kaki baunya?! Oh, ah baiklah lupakan ucapan terakhir tadi karena tidak mungkin ia, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai kaos kaki bau. Jika mungkin, itu pasti bukan dia dan pasti itu kakaknya. Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa tahu, rahasia perusahaan. (Baca: Sasuke pernah dijejelin kaos kaki sama Itachi karena telah merusak salah satu tanamannya.)

"Khekhe... kau berani sekali membentakku Tuan." Satu lagi, kenapa pemuda di depannya ini selalu tersenyum selayaknya ia sedang melucu. Sasuke tidak suka ditertawakan.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucap –perintah– Sasuke.

_Gyuut_!

"Ukh...!" Ringisan pelan kembali terdengar dari Sasuke. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda yang kini tampak tertawa-tawa dengan 'riang'nya.

"Hmm?" Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh sulur yang mengikat tangan kiri Sasuke. "Lihat mereka, begitu kesakitan." Ucap pemuda itu, Sasuke hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu dengan datar. "Mereka bilang padaku itu sakit. Mereka menangis dan mengadu padaku Tuan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Sakit, manusia itu jahat. Kenapa dia memotongku? Apa salahku padanya? Aku hanya diam, aku tak bergerak tapi dia memotongku? Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggunya? Apa salahku?" Ucap pemuda itu tanpa henti ditambah pandangannya yang menyendu dengan genangan air di sudut matanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda ini bicarakan. Memotong? Jahat? Apa dia gila? Oh, itu tidak bagus sama sekali. Jika benar pemuda di depannya ini gila, itu akan melengkapi ketidak sukaannya pada hutan bodoh dengan berbagai misterinya yang juga bodoh.

Tunggu dulu.

Hutan? Benar juga, bukankah saat itu ia sedang ada di hutan bersama kakaknya dan Neji. Mereka beristirahat, ia duduk dan tiba-tiba pohon di belakangnya patah hingga itu terguling ke bawah jurang? Jurang yang sangat dalam seingatnya. Tapi kenapa ia bisa berada di sini?

"Aku yang membawamu kemari saat kau tersangkut di akar-akar pohon bawah jurang."

'Huh?' Hampir saja ia menunjukan wajah kebingungannya saat pemuda di hadapannya itu seperti menjawab apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Tuan, tapi aku ini tidak gila."

Manik Sasuke langsung mendelik menatap pemuda itu saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar darinya. Apa pemuda itu baru saja menyangkal pikirannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Mungkin, karena aku bisa mendengar apa yang ada diotakmu itu Tuan."

'Membaca pikiranku.'

"Benar. Membaca isi pikiranmu." Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. "Dan jangan berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari sini Tuan. Kau dan aku berada lebih dari sepuluh meter di bawah tanah." Ucap pemuda itu.

Ia memang memikirkan itu, kabur. Tapi ia tahu tidak mungkin melakukan itu jika ia tetap dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat, juga dengan seorang laki-laki yang bisa membaca semua yang ia pikirkan. Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasakan lehernya dililit oleh sesuatu. Memaksa ia untuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Ukh..."

"Nah, apa yang akan kuperbuat padamu ya?"

"Akh...!" Terkejut, pergelangan tangannya dicengkram erat oleh sulur-sulur pohon yang sejak tadi melilit tubuhnya.

"Tuan," Sasuke melihat pemuda itu merangkak menaiki tubuhnya. "Kau akan kesakitan, seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada hutanku."

"AAAARGH!"

Sasuke berteriak keras, sangat keras hingga ia dapat mendengar pantulan suaranya diruangan tertutup itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, telapak tangannya mengucurkan banyak darah yang langsung menggenangi cekungan-cekungan kecil batu tempatnya berbaring. Matanya yang setengah terbuka melihat benda berkilat keperakan yang menembus telapak tangannya hingga ke belakang. Sakit.

Rasa sakit itu kembali saat benda yang menembus telapak tangannya ditarik, ia menggeram. Menggeretakkan giginya menahan sakit pada gesekan lukanya.

"Kau mengenal ini?" Sasuke mendelik tajam pada pemuda yang duduk di atas perutnya. Ia melihat pemuda itu mengayun-ayunkan benda yang tadi menembus telapak tangannya. Benda itu tajam, berwarna perak yang terlumuri darahnya. Ia mengenal benda itu... belati miliknya.

"Kau menggunakan ini untuk menyakiti mereka." Tangan berkulit tan itu menyentuh belati berlumuran darah ditangan kanannya. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri ujung hingga bagian tengahnya yang berukiran naga.

"Mereka itu juga makhluk hidup."

Tangan pemuda pirang itu mengarahkan belati ditangannya pada telapak tangan kirinya. "Sama sepertimu." Satu sayatan memanjang dari bawah telunjuk hingga pergelangan pemuda itu. Darah terlihat mulai keluar dari luka yang dibuatnya, mengalir menuruni lengannya dan jatuh. Beberapa tetesnya membasahi dada Sasuke, begitu kontras dengan warna porselen kulit Sasuke.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum, "Warna merah cocok untukmu Tuan." Senyumnya melebar saat tetesan darah itu berubah keunguan dan merembes masuk kepori-pori kulit Sasuke.

Panas, setiap tetesan darah yang menyentuh kulitnya bagaikan air mendidih. Kulitnya serasa terbakar oleh panas hingga melepuh. Sasuke menggeram keras menahan sakit dan perih yang dirasakannya. Tubuhnya mulai memberontak dengan sendirinya. Bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri saat rasa panas itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Aaakh!"

Pemuda itu tertawa, ia melihat wajah porselen di depannya itu tampak menahan sakit dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Ia menyeringai dan menundukan tubuhnya, melihat lebih jelas bagaimana mimik kesakitan yang ditunjukan oleh sang pemuda _onyx_. "Kau terlihat lebih menarik dengan ekspresi ini Tuan. Ah... Sa-su-ke~"

Mata beriris hitam itu terbuka, menatap wajah dengan seringai lebar yang begitu dekat dengannya. Menatap dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin saat pemuda itu menyebut namanya. "Aku...ukh! Terje –bak... bersama laki-laki gila..." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Maa~... Apa kau sedang menantangku Sasuke _sama_ ~?"

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru besarnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menancapkan belati ditangannya pada batu tepat beberapa _centi_ dari pinggang Sasuke. Melihat begitu jelas senyuman sinis yang dibibir pucat sang Uchiha. Iris itu memantulkan wajah kesakitan, namun juga wajah keangkuhan dibaliknya.

"Kau ingin bermain, Sasuke _sama_?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu, "Tapi, rasanya tidak sopan jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu." Tubuhnya semakin membungkuk pada Sasuke. "Naruto, cukup panggil aku dengan nama itu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan namamu." Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Tidak ada gunanya aku untuk tahu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau _butuh_ Sasuke _sama_, dan sangat _berguna_ saat kau 'mendesahkan' namaku nanti." Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam, setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda pirang itu mempunyai banyak arti di sini.

"Mendesah, artinya seperti ini."

Tubuhnya membeku, sentuhan lembut nan hangat yang ia rasakan di bawah sana membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa saat. Pemuda ini, baru saja –dia baru saja menyentuh –milik...nya?

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ah... kau sudah banyak menggunakan ini ya, Sasuke _sama_?" Tanya pemuda itu, tangannya masih setia mengelus adik kecil Sasuke. "Karin? Ino? Anko? Tayuya? Kau juga menggunakannya pada wanita berumur tiga puluh tahun?"

Sasuke menatap manik biru pemuda bernama Naruto itu, pemuda yang kini tengah menyebutkan satu persatu nama wanita yang pernah ia kencani. Dari mana pemuda itu tahu nama-nama mereka? Ia bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun mengenai orang-orang itu.

"Apa ini?" Alis Naruto berkerut sebelum sebuah senyuman nampak diwajahnya. "Kau juga berhubungan dengan laki-laki?" Mata Sasuke mengerjap, "Suigetsu? Sai? Bahkan anak berumur sepuluh tahun? Pffft... Sasuke _sama_, kau benar-benar seorang yang mesum." Ucap pemuda itu, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Menahan suara tawanya untuk keluar.

"Sasuke _sama_, apa kau biseks? _Shota con_?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Singkirkan. tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke lebih dingin.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan dingin Sasuke, "Sepertinya dua-duanya." Ujarnya seraya menegakan tubuhnya.

"Tidak penting berapa kali kau sudah menggunakan ini." Ucap pemuda itu, tangannya sedikit meremas kejantanan Sasuke sebelum kembali mengelusnya lembut.

Tangan itu mengelus turun kejantanan Sasuke hingga ke bawah, menyentuh dua buah gundukan yang ada di sana. "Yang penting adalah... apa kau sudah menggunakan yang ini."

Mata itu melebar hingga iris hitamnya terlihat sempurna. Jari itu menyentuh bagian belakangnya. Gigi-giginya bergemeletak, "Singkirkan. tanganmu. dari. sana." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Ia menyeringai, "Belum pernah, apa aku benar?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu. Tangannya terus mengelus, bergerak memutari kulit berkerut yang nampak begitu sempit ia sentuh.

_Seet_...

"Ukh..."

Perih, ringisan itu terdengar dari Sasuke. Matanya menyipit merasakan perih di daerah selangkangannya. Kulitnya seperti tersayat sesuatu. "Perlu kau tahu Sasuke _sama_. Aku suka sesuatu yang kasar." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Dan... aku 'nakal'." Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan mimik begitu menggoda. Sekali lagi, jika Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini ia akan memberikan pelajaran pada pemuda yang dengan seenak udelnya menduduki perutnya.

Tubuh itu kembali membungkuk, mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Menghimpit pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu dengan tubuhnya. Mata _Sapphire_nya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke, ah... _onyx_ itu begitu memikatnya dalam kegelapan.

"Kau punya mata yang indah Sasuke _sama_." Jemari lentiknya ikut menyusuri wajah itu, permukaan kulit yang halus saat ia menyentuhnya. "Apa kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki?" Tanya pemuda itu. "Bahkan lebih halus dari perempuan."

"Hei... Sasuke _sama_, boleh aku... memakanmu?"

Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang diakhiri dengan jilatan panjang dari rahang hingga pelipis matanya. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat perih terasa disekitar bawah matanya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ada memar membiru di bawah matanya karena terlalu fokus pada pemuda pirang itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu melukai tangannya. Tubuh Sasuke sudah dipenuhi memar-memar. Jatuh ke jurang, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hal itu. Jika tidak mati, pasti terluka parah. Catat kata-katanya tadi. Terluka parah, dan sekarang ia harus berada ditempat ini. Diikat. Ditahan oleh seorang laki-laki gila psikopat. Hidupnya sangat sempurna sekali dan apa lagi yang lebih parah dari ini? Mati perlahan-lahan dengan melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang dipotong-potong? Hebat sekali nasibnya ini.

"Dipotong-potong ya? Hmm... cara mati yang cukup bagus."

Ia melupakan satu hal. Laki-laki di depannya ini bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan membunuhmu Sasuke _sama_." Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Setidaknya, aku harus menikmatinya dulu." Ia menjilat dada Sasuke hingga tulang belikatnya. Senyum kembali menghampiri wajahnya saat tubuh porselen itu bergetar menerima perlakuannya.

"Seperti ini!"

_Jleb_!

"AAAAARGH! _SHIT_!" Sasuke berteriak, ia menggeram keras dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Tubuhnya bergetar kencang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bawah sana. Geramannya semakin keras saat belati yang baru saja menancap dipaha kirinya ditekan lebih dalam oleh tangan yang mengenggamnya. Dagingnya terkoyak dalam, Sasuke bahkan bersumpah ia mendengar gesekan tulang pahanya dengan belati itu. Pemuda pirang ini, benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhnya.

Seringaian itu begitu lebar, layaknya seringai seekor rubah. Begitu senang dengan mangsanya. Tangan yang menggenggam belati itu perlahan menarik garis lurus dari luka dipaha yang dibuatnya. Memperlebar luka itu, mengoyak dalam daging yang merembeskan literan darah berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari luka itu.

"Ah~... suaramu indah Sasuke _sama_~.. Hahaha..."

Napas Sasuke terengah-engah, ia bahkan tak bisa mengatur napasnya dengan benar. Sakit. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya mengirimkan semua rasa sakit itu keotaknya. Untuk sekedar bernapas saja sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Setiap tarikan napas yang dilakukannya membuat sakit pada luka ditubuhnya seperti lebih parah dua kali lipatnya. Ini benar-benar sudah gila. Ia diperlakukan layaknya seonggok daging yang dengan mudahnya dikoyak pisau pemotong. Tak bernyawa dan tak merasakan sakit.

Ia tak berdaya dengan semua bagian tubuhnya yang dikunci. Tak diberi ruang gerak sedikitpun. Semua sulur hijau itu membelenggu pergerakannya. Tubuhnya terlentang tak bergerak, terkunci dengan sangat sempurna dengan pemuda pirang itu yang memegang erat kunci itu sendiri.

"Ne... Sasuke _sama_. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang lain." Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah itu, bagaimana pemuda itu melihatnya sekarang. Apakah dengan seringaian lebar atau malah menertawakannya. Ia tak bisa membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang semakin lama semakin berat. Membawa ia yang merintih penuh kesakitan dengan kesadaran yang diambang batasnya.

Tubuh Sasuke kembali bergetar saat sesuatu yang dingin menyelimuti kakinya. Semacam cairan yang amat kental dingin yang mengalir disekitar pahanya.

"Ini akan meredakan rasa sakitmu." Tangan tan yang berselimut cairan merah kental itu bergerak lembut menyusuri sisian luka dipaha Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah sang Uchiha yang mengurangi kerut didahinya. Merasa lebih baik dengan obat sementara yang diberikannya.

Tapi, ia tak akan semudah itu memberikan keringanan pada pemuda _onyx_ di depannya ini. Dengan seringai kejam, pemuda pirang itu dengan sengaja memasukan jari telunjuknya pada luka lebar dipaha Sasuke. Teriakan keras langsung menyambut tindakannya itu. Ia membawa jarinya dalam, menekan hingga ujung jari telunjuknya menekan kulit luar dari luka itu.

Ia tersenyum dengan lebar melihat raut kesakitan nampak sangat jelas diwajah Sasuke. Pemuda onyx itu terus mengantuk-antukan kepalanya ke belakang meski lehernya sudah terlihat memerah karena jeratan sulur pada lehernya yang begitu kencang.

Menyenangkan sekali mempermainkan pemuda _onyx_ ini. Wajah stoik dan keangkuhan yang dulihatnya tadi sudah luntur, hilang entah kemana. Yang ada hanya wajah kesakitan yang terus membuatnya ingin melihat berbagai ekspresi lain darinya.

Napas Sasuke tercekat, "AAAAARGH!" Berteriak keras dengan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Ia merasakan benda yang menancap dipahanya itu ditarik keluar dengan perlahan, membuatnya merasakan setiap gesekan benda tajam yang mengiris dalam dagingnya.

"Ha-ah! –hah! Kuso..."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan kesal di tengah kesakitan Sasuke, "Kau sangat menarik Sasuke _sama_, aku ingin sekali memasuki tubuhmu." Jemarinya mengelus wajah Sasuke.

"Merasakan bagaimana hangatnya berada dalam tubuhmu." Jemari itu bergerak menuruni rahang Sasuke, bergerak lurus menyusuri lehernya.

"Bagaimana sempitnya dirimu." Jari itu sedikit menekan, membuatnya meringis pelan saat kuku-kuku itu menggores kulit porselennya. Naruto menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat darah yang mengalir keluar gari luka itu.

"Kau benar-benar cocok dengan warna merah Sasuke _sama_." Mata _shapphire_nya melihat bibir pucat Sasuke bergerak-gerak. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke _sama_?" Pemuda pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Sasuke. Memiringkan kepalanya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau... per –gilah ke neraka..."

"Pffft... hahaha! Ke neraka! Kau ingin aku pergi ke neraka Sasuke _sama_? Hahaha!" Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kencang hingga suaranya menggema diruangan itu. Ia menegakan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ucapanmu itu salah Sasuke _sama_. Seharusnya kau bilag 'aku berada di neraka'. Neraka yang akan membuatmu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kejamnya neraka di tengah surga." Ucap pemuda itu. Satu lagi sayatan panjang menggores dada Sasuke.

Naruto menaruh melebarkan tangannya didada Sasuke, ia melihat tangannya bergerak naik turun mengikuti setiap napas cepat Sasuke. Napas yang memburu, menahan sakit yang teramat pada tubuhnya.

"Oh! Sasuke _sama_, apa kau tahu ini?" Naruto membawa sebelah tangannya ke depan wajah Sasuke. Cairan merah kental terlihat melumuri tangan itu.

Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, Sasuke memaksakan kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah di depan wajahnya.

"Ini getah." Ucap pemuda itu, "Getah yang keluar dari sulur yang kau tebas di hutan." Sasuke melihat tangan yang ada dihadapannya, cairan itu begitu terlihat kental berwarna merah bening dan seperti lendir.

"Jika sulur itu kuibaratkan sebagai manusia, menurutmu getah ini apa?"

Sasuke merasakan dingin yang menyeruak saat tangan itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Dingin, seperti es di kutub. Wajahnya seakan membeku terkena cairan kental itu.

'Darah.'

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pikiran Sasuke barusan, "Benar, ini darah." Ucapnya.

"Getah ini darah, ini meredakan rasa sakitmu Sasuke _sama_." Jemarinya terus mengelus wajah Sasuke hingga wajah itu terlihat berlumuran cairan merah. "Khe... tapi sayang, efeknya hanya bertahan lima menit dan setelah itu..."

Sasuke tercekat, dadanya berhenti naik turun mengalirkan oksigen keparu-parunya. Tubuhnya bergetar kencang dengan bibirnya yang mengatup rapat. _Shock_. Rasa sakit yang begitu tiba-tiba –

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAAKH!"

Naruto menyeringai ngeri, "Kau akan meraaaaasa lebih sakit!" Ucapan itu di akhiri dengan tawa yang begitu keras darinya.

Pipinya terasa terbakar, begitu panasnya seperti ia berada di tengah-tengah kobaran api. Sasuke bahkan melihat kepulan asap merah disisi wajahnya. Darah mengucur deras dari sebelah pipinya itu, mengalir kelehernya. Melumuri putih porselen itu dengan warna merah yang begitu pekat.

Dada Sasuke bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, sebanyak-banyaknya mentransfer oksigen ke dalm paru-parunya. Ia terengah, seluruh tubuhnya menyerukan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Geraman marah terdengar di tengah ringisannya, ia marah. Diperlakukan seperti ini dengan ia yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya bisa diam dan menerima setiap perlakuan laki-laki psikopat bernama Naruto.

"Wajahmu sudah tidak tampan lagi, Sasuke _sama_." Naruto menatap wajah kesakitan Sasuke dengan gurat penyesalan yang kentara diparas manisnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai saja. Tidak bagus untukku kalau kau mati sebelum tugasku selesai."

Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka, memulai? Lalu sejak tadi yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya apa? Sekedar pemanasan? Menusuknya dengan belati itu pemanasan begitu? Ia ingin sekali berucap, mengungkapkan semua sumpah serapah yang ia tahu pada pemuda pirang itu. Tapi kenyataannya ia tidak bisa, gigi-giginya terus saja bergemeletuk meski ia berusaha menahannya. Tubuhnya menggigil karena rasa sakit yang terlalu membebani fisiknya.

"Kau lebih cocok di bawahku tahu." Ucap pemuda itu, kali ini membebankan seluruh beban tubuhnya diperut Sasuke.

"Sayang... _dia_ menyuruhku menjadi _uke_mu. Padahal dalam situasi ini, aku lebih unggul darimu kan?" Ucap pemuda pirang itu. Terlihat sekali rasa tidak suka dalam ucapannya itu.

"Ya sudahlah," Sasuke merasakan beban diperutnya menghilang, ia melihat pemuda itu beranjak dari atas tubuhnya dan mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Tangan tannya bergerak mendekati sulur yang menjerat leher Sasuke. "Toh, aku memang akan berada di atasmu juga."

Cairan dingin menyentuh bibir Sasuke yang bergetar, mengalir memasuki dalam mulutnya. "Telan itu, kau juga harus menikmatinya." Sasuke diam, tak merespon atau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pemuda itu. Mana mungkin ia mau menurutinya. Menehan cairan asing yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang menusukan belati ditangan dan kakimu. Tidak terima kasih.

"Ck! Kau itu keras kepala sekali sih!" Nada suara itu terdengar sedikit kesal, "Tinggal telan." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Seperti ini."

Sasuke merasakan cairan itu lebih banyak masuk dan sesuatu yang lain yang juga ikut masuk dalam mulutnya. Menggeliat ke sana kemari dalam mulutnya.

"Engh..."

_Glup_!

Shit! Ia menelan cairan itu.

Dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka, Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya dengan dingin. Ia tidak suka. Dicium. Dengan ia yang melenguh. Dalam ciuman.

"Jangan melihatku begitu, aku hanya ingin memulainya. Dan kau juga akan menikmatinya Sasuke _sama_." Naruto kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Sasuke, namun dengan posisi yang terbalik. Memperlihatkan punggung mulus tanpa cacatnya pada Sasuke.

"Nah, Sasuke _sama_. Bagaimana kalau kau melihat aku mempersiapkan diriku?" Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya berada sejajar dengan paha Sasuke. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas kulit berkerut diantara bongkahan pantatnya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau melihatnya Sasuke _sama_?" Naruto tersenyum menggoda dengan wajah yang menghadap ke samping. Matanya mendelik menatap Sasuke yang terengah-engah mengatur napasnya.

"Kuharap kau masih mengingat namaku."

Naruto membawa tangannya menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya, bergerak mengelus punggung hingga tangan itu sampai di belahan pantatnya. Ia meremas pelan pantat itu hingga lubang sempit diantara pantatnya ikut tertarik.

"Nnnh..." Ia melenguh saat jari tengahnya ia gunakan untuk menekan anusnya. Tubuhnya sedikit mengejang saat jari itu mulai ditekannya kuat, ujung jarinya terlihat mulai memasuki lubang sempit itu.

"Ah... Sasukeh... _sama_..."

Sasuke mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya dengan suara yang bisa dikatakan erotis. Ini benar-benar sudah gila. Apa sebenarnya mau pemuda ini? Setelah menyusuknya dan bersikap seperti psikopat gila, sekarang pemuda itu malah seperti seseorang yang mesum yang tengah menggodanya.

Terlebih, kenapa juga yang di bawah sana harus berekasi pada apa yang ada di depannya! _Shit_! Dalam keadaan sekujur tubuh penuh luka begini kejantanannya masih tetap bereaksi pada hal seperti ini! Benar-benar sial. Tubuhnya yang memanas juga merupakan kesialannya yang lain. Cairan itu, ia sangat yakin jika itu semacam obat perangsang. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar ingin membuatnya menikmati kesakitan ini.

"Sasuke _sama_, mudah sekali membuatmu menegang." Naruto tertawa kecil saat menerima tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku suka sesuatu yang sulit ditaklukan sepertimu." Ia menjilat luka menganga dipaha Sasuke, menyeringai saat perbuatannya itu membuat semburat kemerahan menjalar wajah Sang Uchiha, yah... meski hampir seluruh wajahnya juga merah sih, merah oleh darah.

Naruto kembali menggerakan jarinya lebih ke dalam, anusnya yang melahap _centi_ demi _centi _jari tengahnya. Bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman melihat mata kelam itu terus mengikuti pergerakan jarinya.

"A –ah... Sasuke _sama_..."

Ia tidak bisa menolak sesuatu yang memang disuguhkan untuknya. Sesuatu seperti lubang sempit berkerut dengan satu jari yang keluar masuk secara perlahan dilubang itu. Ia normal –dalam artian ia masih punya yang namanya hasrat dan nafsu dalam _sex_- dan sesuatu seperti lubang sempit yang nampaknya belum pernah terjamah oleh siapa pun itu benar-benar terlihat sangat indah dimatanya. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh, bukan karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi karena sesuatu di hadapannya kini adalah hal yang sulit ditolaknya.

Pemuda pirang itu merupakan barang bagus. Dari pertama kali melihat pemuda itu, tubuh yang sangat sempurna di bawahnya, _nipple_ kecoklatan yang begitu indah menghiasi dadanya. Wajahnya yang sedikit tembam namun masih terlihat maskulin. Juga bibir tipis kemerahan yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya, begitu lembut dan manis.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Pikirannya sudah mulai 'tidak benar'. Membayangkan lubang sempit itu di masukinya saja sudah cukup membuat kejantanannya menegang dengan sempurna. Cairan itu sudah benar-benar merasuki pikirannya.

"Ah?!" Jari kedua di masukan, menambah renggang dinding anus itu. Begitu sempit saat ia mendorong jari-jarinya masuk. Sakit namun begitu setimpal saat melihat tatapan penuh hasrat yang ia dapat dari pemuda _onyx_ di bawahnya.

"Sasuke _sama_... nnnahh..." Desahan itu pelan namun penuh hasrat, dua jarinya yang terus keluar masuk dalam anusnya semakin ia percepat. Sesekali ia memasukan jari ketiganya dan kembali bergerak dengan dua jarinya, gerakan cepat lalu melambat dan kembali cepat. Ia menyeringai saat mendengar geraman dari pemuda _onyz_ itu.

"Nnnh... ini sempit –sekali..." Ucapnya disela desahan yang terus dilantunkannya. "Ah... melahap jariku, Sasuke _sama_... apa ini sudah cukup lebar?" Naruto melebarkan kakinya dan menggerakan jarinya seperti gunting. Membuat dalam lubang anus itu terlihat, begitu licin dan berkedut tak sabaran.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Naruto kembali memasukan jari ketiganya, "Nnnh... tapi ini terasa masih sem –pit... ah!" Ia menggerakan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat kejantanan dan dua buah gundukan diselangkangannya juga ikut bergerak.

"Gghhh.. _Shit_!"

Naruto menyeringai, pemuda _onyx_ itu sudah benar-benar terbawa nafsunya. Ia melirik kejantanan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus berdenyut di dekat lehernya. Terlihat sudah sangat mengeras dan tegang. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan menjilat lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Rasa asin langsung menyeruak dalam indera pengecapnya, cukup banyak precum yang di keluarkan pemuda _onyx_ itu.

Tubuh Sasuke merinding saat sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit kasar menyentuh ujung kejantanannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, antara menahan sakit juga hasrat birahinya. _Shit_! Berapa lama pemuda ini ingin menyiksanya!

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya, "Sasuke sama? Apa kau ingin memasukiku~" Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya hingga basah. Begitu mengkilat saat terterpa cahaya obor diruangan itu.

"Berhenti... mempermainkanku." Sasuke berucap dengan napas yang memburu panas.

"Khukhu... Apa kau sudah tidak sabar? Kau ingin kejantananmu masuk dalam lubang anusku Sasuke _sama_?" Pemuda pirang itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, pemuda itu dengan sengaja menggosokan kejantanannya diperut Sasuke. Memberikan rangsangan yang serasa menyengat seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia melihat jemari tan itu bergerak menyusuri dadanya, memilin nipple kecoklatannya yang terlihat sudah menegang. Mengelus lembut perut hingga selangkangannya. "Uhh..." Jemari itu melingkari kejantanannya yang benar-benar sudah tegak seperti miliknya, mengelusnya naik turun dan menggenggamnya. Terlihat sangat pas dengan jemari lentik yang memijatnya. _Shit_! Ia bisa memberikan lebih dari sekedar jari jika saja ia tak terkunci seperti ini!

Naruto tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sasuke, "Kau terlihat cemburu dengan jariku Sasuke _sama_." Ia menatap lurus mata kelam di hadapannya. "Jariku ini sangat lihai, membelai kejantananku seperti ini.. nnnh... dan..." Satu tangannya yang lain ia bawa menyusuri belahan pantatnya. "Aahhh... anusku juga begitu rakus memakannya."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga otot-otot pergelangan tangannya terlihat. Membuat sulur yang melilit tangannya semakin mengencang, menahan gerakan perlawanan dari Sang Uchiha.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya ya, Sasuke _sama_?"

Berapa kali pemuda pirang itu harus menanyakan hal itu padanya. Sial! Pemuda itu benar-benar menyiksanya dengan hal yang sudah pasti. Pemuda itu memang sengaja melakukan ini padanya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menarik jari yang berada dalam anusnya. "Kau akan memasukiku Sasuke _sama_." Ia menundukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas. "Kau akan merasakan bagaimana hangatnya dalam anusku."

_Glup_...

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, suara barusan terdengar sangat seduktif untuknya. Bahkan kejantanannya merespon suara itu dengan terus bergerak dan berdenyut di bawah sana.

Naruto menyeringai saat merasakan sentuhan kecil dibagian belakangnya, ia melirik ke belakang dan melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak tak karuan. "Ah... penismu ini nakal sekali Sasuke _sama_," Tangannya bergerak menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke. Ia menggerakan tangannya turun, memberikan pijatan lembut pada kejantanan Sasuke.

"Tapi... di sini, aku yang memegang kendali."

"Aakh! Shit! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke berteriak, ia menjerit sakit dengan geraman kerasnya. Kejantanannya baru saja diremas kencang oleh tangan pemuda itu. Bukan hanya itu, remasan itu. Ia merasa jika kejantanannya itu seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum dan ia semakin kesal karena pemuda itu terlihat senang melihat ia yang kesakitan.

"Suara yang indah Sasuke _sama_." Ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan senyuman.

Naruto melepaskan tangan yang menggenggam kejantanannya dan menggerakannya ke belakang. Menggunakan tangan itu untuk meremas pantatnya sendiri. "Lihat baik-baik Sasuke _sama_." Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas kejantanan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau..." Naruto melebarkan belahan pantatnya, "... memasuki anusku."

Tangan Naruto mengarahkan kejantanan Sasuke agar berdiri tegak tepat di bawah lubang anusnya. Dengan perlahan perlahan tubuhnya menurun, ia berdesis saat ujung kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh lubang anusnya. Hal yang sama yang dilakukan Sasuke, ia juga bersesis, kejantanannya yang menekan kulit berkerut itu hingga melebar. Perlahan-lahan masuk dalam tubuh Naruto.

Panas, kejantanannya berdenyut kuat merasakan panasnya dinding anus yang melahapnya. Sangat sempit dan begitu kaku. Lubang yang belum pernah terjamah, rasa yang sangat memabukan.

"A –ah! Sa –Sasuke _sama_!" Pemuda pirang itu mendesahkan namanya, begitu membuatnya lebih panas. Ia bisa melakukan lebih dari ini.

Kejantanan itu terlahap sempurna oleh anusnya, Naruto terengah-engah. Napasnya memburu oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Anusnya tidak pernah tersentuh siapa pun sampai sekarang. Rasa sakit membuat tubuh pemuda itu bergetar.

"Kau... besar, Sasuke _sama_...ahhh..." Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya naik, memberikan kegesekan pelan pada kejantanan yang ada dalam anusnya.

Terlalu vulgar, terlalu erotis, tubuh berpeluh yang tengah naik turun itu terlihat begitu membakar nafsu Sasuke. Bibirnya yang berkali-kali menggodanya dengan berbagai kata, suaranya yang terdengar begitu _sexy_, wajah berhiaskan tiga pasang garis horizontal yang dipenuhi semburat merah.

_How can't he getting hard,_ huh?

"Ahhh! Aah! Sa –Sasuke!" Gerakan naik turun itu semakin cepat, ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing paha Sasuke sebagai penopang tubunya. Meremas paha itu saat gerakan tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali.

"Ah! Ah... Ah! Sasuke _sama_!"

Sasuke menggeram, nikmat. Setiap kali tubuh itu bergerak naik turun di atasnya. Memasukan dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Ia merasakan bergitu banyak sengatan nikmat diseluruh tubuhnya. Kenikmatan yang menyakitkan, nikmat namun ia tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut dari luka yang diberikan pemuda pirang itu padanya. Terlebih, pemuda itu menggunakan pahanya sebagai tumpuan. Meremas luka menganga dengan darah yang terus mengalir dipahanya semakin terasa menyakitkan.

"Ngh... –Akh!" Sasuke mengigit bibirnya keras, sulit sekali menahan jeritan juga desahan yang entah sejak kapan terus meluncur dari belahan bibirnya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke _sama_! Ah!"

Pandangannya mengabur, ia hanya mampu melihat perpaduan warna yang bergerak-gerak dihadapannya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda dihadapannya. Ia kelelahan, darah yang terus mengalir keluar meninggalkan tubuhnya membuat semakin lemah. Ia kehilangan banyak darahnya, dalam hati Sasuke menertawakan dirinya. Mati disaat melakukan _sex_, diperkosa oleh seorang pemuda psikopat gila. Keberuntungan atau malah kesialannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu yang mana.

Sekarang ia bahkan sudah tak bisa mendengar apa pun ditelinganya, desahan pemuda pirang itu yang sejah tadi didengarnya kini bagai sunyi. Begitu hening. Sepertinya beginilah saat-saat terakhir seseorang sebelum mati. Tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, sakit ditubuhnya, suara, atau apa pun disekitarnya. Hanya begitu lelah dan ingin memejamkan matanya. Ini akhir dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia akan mati seperti ini.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya saat tak merasakan gerakan tubuh di bawahnya. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya melihat kelopak mata yang tertutup dan tak ada lagi gerakan naik turun pada dada pemuda _onyx_ itu.

"Sasuke _sama_?" Ia memanggil nama pemuda itu, namun tak ada jawaban dari si empunya nama.

'Mati?' Pikirnya saat tak juga melihat pergerakan dari pemuda _onyx_ itu. Naruto berdecak sebal, pemuda ini mati. Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasnya yang harus memberi hukuman? Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan padanya jika Uchiha Sasuke mati karena terlalu puas bercinta dengannya bukan? Nasibnya sial sekali, ia harus bersiap-siap menerima semprotan amarah darinya sekarang.

"Kau itu merepotkan. Dikasih enak malah mati." Ucap Naruto kesal, ia mengeluarkan kejantanan Sasuke yang terlihat mulai melemas dari anusnya dan beranjak dari tubuh pemuda itu. Ia merenggangkan tangannya ke atas hingga terdengar bunyian kecil dari tubuhnya. Cukup pegal bergerak naik turun seperti itu.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kuka –"

_BRUUK_!

"Ukh..." Naruto meringis merasakan kepalanya yang terangtuk keras ke atas baru. Sedikit pusing karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong keras ke belakang.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kita belum selesai?"

_Deg_!

Matanya membulat sempurna hingga bulatan biru seindah _sapphire_ itu terlihat jelas. Dihadapannya kini, mata beriris merah sepekat darah yang dihiasi tiga koma berwarna hitam tengah menatapnya dengan tajam dan wajah yang ia kenali sebagai...

"Sa –suke..."

Bibir pucatnya melengkungkan senyum, "Ada apa? Kau seperti tengah melihat hantu. Naruto."

"Ba –bagaimana bisa... kau –mati..." _Shit_! Kenapa suaranya terdengar gemetar seperti ini!

"Khe... aku mati?" Sasuke meremas leher Naruto dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "Kalau begitu... yang ada dihadapanmu ini adalah setan yang akan membalaskan kematiannya." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu rendah.

_Gyuut_...

Sakit. Apa-apaan ini? Dihadapannya ini Uchiha Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa? Pemuda ini sudah mati. Ia melihatnya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang mati bisa hidup kembali. Orang biasa seperti Uchiha Sasuke...

"Ukhh..."

"Nah Naruto, bagaimana kalau... aku yang menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai." Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilat sepanjang sisian wajah Naruto.

"Kau begitu senang berada di atasku bukan?" Merah itu menatap biru _shapphire_ yang terlihat masih terkejut. "Begitu juga denganku. Aku lebih suka berada di atas!"

"AAAAKH! A –apa yang kau lakukan!? Ukh...!" Naruto berteriak, tubuhnya gemetar saat dengan cepat kejantanan Sasuke menerobos masuk lubang anusnya. Mencakar pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang terus mempererat cekikan dilehernya.

"Lepaskan aku! Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini padaku!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan pemuda pirang itu, "Melepaskanmu? Heh! Memohonlah!" Sasuke mendorong kejantanannya dalam.

"AAKH! Aaah! Kau! Aah! Ah! Hentihkaahn!" Ia tidak suka ini. Pemuda ini harusnya sudah mati. Kenapa dia bisa hidup kembali dengan... dengan kekuatan yang bukan seperti manusia biasa. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyingkirkan sebelah tangan yang mencekik lehernya. Terasa begitu kuat, kejantanan Sasuke yang terus menerus keluar masuk anusnya.

"AAAH!"

Rasa ini sangat hebat, setiap gesekan antara kejantanannya dan dinding anus pemuda pirang itu begitu sangat hebat. Ia bisa merasakan setiap remasan pada kejantanannya. Begitu ketat meski berkali-kali ia mejebol lubang itu.

"Khe... kau lebih nikmat saat kau lemah dan hanya bisa mendesah seperti ini!"

Sialan! Berani sekali laki-laki ini melakukan hal ini padanya. Ia yang seharusnya mengendalikan keadaan. Bukan malah mendesah-desah tidak karuan di bawah kuasanya. Ini benar-benar di luar rencana. Kenapa ia tidak diberitahu jika laki-laki ini punya kekuatan besar seperti ini. Tapi... tapi KENAPA PULA DIA HARUS MENDESAH NIKMAT SEPERTI INI?!

"Khe... kau itu _dobe_. Sudah kubilang kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika berurusan denganku bukan?" Naruto menatap tajam laki-laki dengan seringai menyebalkan di ataasnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aah! Ah!... ah... ah!"

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Nnaah! Ha-ah! Ah! Berhenti brengsek!"

"Kau merasakan aku dalam tubuhmu Naruto!"

"Ah! Aah! Sasuke! Sasuke! S –_shit_! –AAH!"

"Tubuhmu menjawabnya _dobe_." Sasuke menyeringai melihat pandangan kesal Naruto padanya.

"Merespon setiap sodokanku."

"Aah! Ah! Ah... AH!"

"Betapa dalamnya kejantananku memasukimu."

"AH! U –_urusai_! Nnah! Hentikan! AH!"

"Berkali-kali menyentuh prostatmu."

"Nnnnh! Naah!"

"Lebih da –"

Bibir itu terbungkam oleh lumatan kasar yang langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menyeringai mendapati bibirnya yang menerima cumbuan Naruto. Tak memikirkan bagaimana cara puda pirang itu bisa melepaskan lehernya dari tangan yang menjeratnya dan meraih lehernya untuk mendekat. Sasuke membalas ciuman itu, ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Naruto memasuki dalam mulutnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik saat Naruto menarik lidahnya kuat. Mulai agresif, eh? Ah... memang sejak awal pemuda pirang ini sudah agresif padanya.

"AH!"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto hingga terduduk dipangkuannya. Tubuh itu bergetar saat menerima sentuhannya. Pemuda ini benar-benar membuatnya bergairah, terlebih saat ia meremas bongkahan pantat bulatnya. Naruto melenguh dengan nikmat.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyusuri lekuk pinggang Naruto hingga pinggulnya. Ia menekan pinggul Naruto dalam, membuat ciuman mereka terputus karena Naruto berteriak keras.

"Kau bisa menggerakan tubuhmu sendiri bukan? Tubuhku ini sakit karena ulahmu." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek seraya melirik tangan dan pahanya yang masih mengucurkan darah.

Naruto manatap kesal iris merah darah Sasuke. Memang benar ia menusuk tangan dan paha Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ini juga seharusnya ia yang memegangkendali, bukan Sasuke. Namun apa bisa dikata, ini sudah terlalu jauh. Tidak mungkin juga mengakhiri ini sekarang karena ia sendiri dalam keadaan yang sama. Diselimuti nafsu.

Naruto mengalungkan kembali tangannya pada leher Sasuke, menggeser maju tubuhnya agar kejantanan pemuda _onyx_ itu dalam posisi lurus dalam anusnya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan hingga ujung kejantanan Sasuke saja yang berada dalam anusnya dan kembali memasukan kejantanan itu dalam anusnya.

"Nnnh..."

"Tubuhmu itu panas sekali." Semburat merah terlihat membakar wajah Naruto saat melihat bibir pucat Sasuke yang basah karena ciumannya tadi.

"Naruto..."

"Nnnah... Sasuke... samahh!"

"Lebih cepat... nn –Naruto..."

Naruto menaik turunkan tubuhnya cepat, berjengkit saat ujung kejantanan Sasuke berkali-kali menubruk prostatnya. Keluar masuk dalam tubuhnya dengan brutal, ia yang mengeluar masukan kejantanan itu dengan brutal. Ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia menyukai ini, sex dengan berbagai kesakitan di dalamnya.

Kuku-kuku Naruto menancap dikulit punggung Sasuke, cukup dalam hingga tetesan darah mulai merembes keluar disela-sela lukanya. Begitu memabukan, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh Naruto.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasuke _sama_!"

"Naruto..."

"Aku... AAH!"

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke belakang, kembali membaringkan tubuh tan itu di bawahnya. Pinggulnya bergerak tanpa henti menyodok lubang anus Naruto. Semakin cepat saat tubuh di bawahnya itu semakin mengejang.

"Aku –AAAAAH! SA –SASUKE!"

Semburan cairan sperma membasahi perutnya, begitu banyaknya cairan putih yang keluar dari lubang kecil dikenjantanan Naruto.

Tidak ada kata istirahat, pemuda pirang yang baru saja orgasme itu terus dipaksa mendesah hingga ia merasa hampir gila karena betapa erotisnya desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak menerima sodokan demi sodokan brutal Sasuke dilubang anusnya. Menyodok dari berbagai arah, kanan, kiri, depan tanpa tempo. Nasa panas dan perih menyelimuti tubuhnya, laki-laki ini benar-benar senyukai _sex_ yang mereka lakukan.

"Sa –Sasuke _sama_!"

"Naruto." Napas Sasuke memburu, kepulan hawa panas muncul setiap ia menghembuskan napsnya. Tubuhnya begitu panas, begitu berhasrat, dipenuhi nafsu.

"AAAAH!"

Naruto kembali menyemburkan cairan sperma untuk kedua kalinya, tubuhnya begitu menikmati setiap sodokan pemuda _onyx_ itu hingga ia kembali klimaks. Napasnya terengah-engah, mata _shapphire_nya terus menatap wajah sanng raven yang nampak sibuk dengan gerakan pinggulnya di bawah sana.

"Naruto." Sasuke menunduk dan mencium bibir Naruto kasar, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"AH! SASUKE!" Sodokan dalam pada anusnya membuat ia berteriak keras, mencakar punggung Sasuke dengan luka yang memanjang lurus dipunggungnya. Merasakan begitu panasnya cairan yang memenuhi dalam anusnya. Begitu banyak hingga ia merasa perutnya kembung karena cairan itu.

_Bruk_!

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk menimpa Naruto, ia tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah hingga kaki dan tangannya begitu lemas dan tak mampu menahan tubuhnya.

Napas Naruto terengah-engah, ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke yang akan menyerangnya seperti ini. Bukan ia yang memang diperintahkan seperti itu. Ia sial, tapi... ia melirik pemuda _onyx_ yang terlihat memejamkan matanya, tapi... tidak buruk juga bukan. Toh ia juga menikmatinya.

"Sasuke _sama_."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, apa pemuda ini kelelahan sampai tertidur seperti ini. Padahal mereka baru melakukannya sekali bukan, ternyata pemuda ini tidak sehebat dugaannya.

"Sasuke _sama_, bangun dariku." Ia mendorong pelan baru Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu tetap saja tak menyahut dan menutup erat matanya. Seperti mati sa –

_Plak_!

Naruto memukul dahinya keras. "_Shit_!" Ia mengumpat kesal, bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika pemuda ini sudah kehilangan banyak darahnya. Sekuat dan sebagaimana pun pemuda _onyx_ ini tetap saja dia akan mati jika kehilangan literan darah dari tubuhnya.

Ia berdecak kesal saat melihat banyaknya darah yang tercecer pada batu yang menjadi alas tubuhnya. Bukan tercecer lagi, tapi menggenang karena saking banyaknya. Ia menghela napas berat dan menggeser tubuh Sasuke ke samping. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum pemuda _onyx_ itu benar-benar mati kehabisan darah.

"Kau memang merepotkan." Naruto beranjak dari baru besar itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dengan cucuran darah yang masih keluar dari lukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*###*###*###* ###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kyuubi, rubah jejadian yang belum diketahui asal usulnya itu kini terlihat merengut dengan wajah tak berbentuk(?) lagi. Berkali-kali ia terlihat memajukan bibirnya dan berkali-kali juga ia berdecih dengan nada kesal.

Ada apa dengannya?

Katakanlah itu karena pemuda _raven_ yang berjalan di sampingnya terus saja bicara hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati sejak ia memberi ijin pemuda itu untuk keluar dari rumah –tahanannya-. Mereka kini tengah berjalan santai di jalanan desa yang terlihat ramai dengan penduduknya yang memakai pakaian terbuat dari binatang. Desa tersembunyi di dalam hutan. Santai, namun perasaannya tidak bisa dikatakan santai saat ini.

"Kyuubi, aku harus mencari adikku."

"..."

"Sasuke itu tanggung jawabku Kyuubi,"

"..."

"Aku kakaknya, Sasuke –"

"Sasuke! Neji! Sasuke! Neji! Aku muak mendengar nama mereka Keriput!" Kesal, ia berteriak tepat di depan wajah Itachi. Napasnya terengah-engah menahan amarah yang sudah sampai batas sembilan puluh delapan persennya.

Itachi mengela napasnya melihat betapa tidak inginnya Kyuubi melepaskan ia untuk satu hari saja mencari Sasuke. Yah, ini hari keduanya di desa ini –menurut Kyuubi- dan ia benar-benar khawatir dengan nasib adiknya juga Neji yang sampai sekarang Itachi tidak tahu keberadaannya. Apa mereka masih hidup, terluka atau lebih parah sudah kehilangan nyawa.

"Kyuubi, biarkan aku pergi." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak." Entah kata tidak yang keberapa kalinya hari ini Kyuubi ucapkan pada pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya.

"Aku akan kembali jika sudah menemukan Sasuke dan Neji."

"Kembali rumahmu bukan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini." Harus berapa kali Kyuubi bilang padanya bahwa Itachi tidak boleh pergi dari desa ini.

"Kembali kemari Kyuubi, aku akan menemui setelah menemukan mereka." Ucap Itachi, sungguh ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sasuke dan Neji. Tak ada maksud dari dirinya untuk pergi dari sini, meninggalkan hutan ini, meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Bohong. Aku tahu manusia itu seperti apa, penuh tipu daya juga licik. Dan aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Ucap Kyuubi, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dengan hentakan kaki yang begitu terdengar di atas jalanan batu yang dilaluinya.

"Kyuubi..."

"Ck! _Dobe_! Kau bisa tidak sih lebih lambat sedikit!"

"Ku sudah selambat-lambatnya keong Sasuke! Jangan panggil aku _Dobe_, dasar brengsek!"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seakan apa yang tengah dilihatnya kini tidak nyata. Di depan sana, orang yang berjalan dengan satu kaki dan tengah dipapah pemuda berambut pirang. Bukankah itu...

"Ini salahmu karena menusuk kakiku! Jadi tanggung jawab!"

"Dari tadi memang apa yang sedang kulakukan hah?! Membantumu tahu!"

"Membantu? Marah-marah itu termasuk membantu begitu?"

"Kau yang mulai brengsek!"

"Kau bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang mengikatku dengan sulur dan menusuk kaki, tangan dan membuat tubuhku sakit begini?"

"Aku sih..." Sebelah alis Sasuke terlihat berkedut kesal mendengar jawaban super bodoh dari pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Ditambah cengengesan lagi. Ck! Dia benar-benar sial sudah memasuki hutan bodoh ini.

"Sasuke! Kau benar Sasuke!"

Sasuke hampir saja menjerit saat keuda bahunya diguncang keras oleh seseorang di depannya. Ia benar-benar merasakan sakit yang menjalar saat luka dipunggungnya kembali terbuka karena guncangan itu.

"_Shit_! Sakit Ita –chi?" Umpatan kekesal Sasuke berubah tanya saat menyadari orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah kakaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi tengan tubuhmu _Otouto_?" Tanya Itachi, matanya menatap serius _onyx_ Sasuke. Ia terkejut meski tak tampak diwajahnya, melihat luka bakar yang berada dipipi kanan, tangan dan hampir seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Dicakar kucing hutan." Jawab Sasuke dengan lirikan mata yang tertuju pada pemuda di sampingnya. membuat pemuda pirang yang menjadi sasaran lirikannya hanya mendengus acuh.

Itachi mengikuti kemana iris _onyx_ Sasuke terarah, melihat pemuda yang akan ia sangka sebagai Kyuubi–jika saja tidak ada garis diwajah dan berambut merah-. Lalu Itachi teringat akan satu hal, Sasuke dan dia. Pemuda yang mirip Kyuubi.

"_Otouto_, kau dijadikan _uke_ oleh pemuda ini?!" Tanya Itachi, ia mengguncang bahu Sasuke dengan tidak pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat amat mengerikan bagi Sasuke. "Kau uke? Sasuke! Mau dikemanakan marga Uchihamu? Jangan mentang-mentang namamu mengandung unsur _uke_ kau juga jadi _uke_ _Otouto_!"

Twich! Twich! Twich!

Tiga kedutan besar langsung menghampiri jidat Sasuke, kakaknya itu bilang dia apa? U –_uke_? Namanya mengandung unsur _uke_? Dia menjadi _uke_! Sudah. Cukup. Ia sudah cukup menahan sakit dari guncangan keras tangan Itachi, dan sekarang ia mendengar kakaknya itu bilang dia _UKE_!

_What the FUCK_?!

"Itachi." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya hingga terlihat begitu tajam. "Aku. bukan. _uke_." Ucapnya begitu dingin.

"Pffft..." Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang yang terlihat sangat sulit untuk menahan tawanya. Ah... bagus sekali. _Uke_nya yang berjiwa _seme_ baru saja mendengar hal yang bagus untuk menjatuhkan posisinya menjadi _uke_.

"Benar kau bukan _uke_?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bukan!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Kenapa dari tadi ia terus dan harus mendengar kakaknya mengatai dirinya _uke_. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Ck! Keriput! Kau kira kau itu siapa, hah! Membiarkan aku berjalan sendirian dan berbicara dengan laki-laki lain!"

Itachi merasakan rambut belakangnya yang diikat ditarik dari belakang, "Sakit Kyuu." Ucapnya seraya menarik kembali rambutnya.

"Kau akan merasakan sakit lebih dari itu jika kau meninggalkanku lagi!" Teriak Kyuubi kesal.

"Kyuu, kau seharusnya lebih baik memperlakukan _seme_mu." Mata Kyuubi beralih menatap pemuda pirang di belakang Itachi.

"Heh, seperti menusuk kakinya begitu?" Kyuubi tersenyum sinis dan melirik pemuda berambut aneh di samping pemuda itu. "Membuat babak belur Si Pantat Ayam ini maksudmu?" Ucapnya seraya tidak ada sopan-sopannya menunjuk wajah 'Si Pantat Ayam' yang kini menambah dua kedutan besar didahinya.

"Bukan, maksudku membiarkan _seme_mu mematahkan tiga dari kesembilan ekormu." Naruto membalas tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau menyebalkan, Naruto" Ucap Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu _nii_." Naruto tersenyum dan beralih melihat dua Uchiha yang sejak tadi diam di samping mereka.

"Kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Sasuke, ia mendengar Naruto menyebut nama pemuda galak yang menyebutnya pantat ayam itu dengan akhiran _nii_.

"Dia kakakku." Jawab Naruto.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan kalian." Itachi dan Sasuke menatap Kyuubi yang terlihat berbicara dengan nada serius. Ia menggerakan kepalanya menyuruh ketiga pemuda di hadapannya untuk mengikuti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke terlihat sangat tak sabaran dengan pemuda berambut merah mencolok yang tengah duduk saling berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal karena sejak tadi pemuda itu malah diam dengan lelehan madu yang sebentar-sebentar dia jilat dari jari-jari tangannya.

"Ini mengenai hukuman kalian semalam." Ucap Kyuubi, ia berhenti menjilati jarinya dan memberikan jari itu kehadapan Itachi. Yah... tentu saja Uchiha sulung itu dengan senang hati menggantikan lidah Kyuubi menjilati jari-jari berlumuran madu itu.

"Hukuman itu, aku mendengar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tentang _dia_. _Dia_, siapa?" Tanya Sasuke, ia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat melihat Sang kakak yang nampaknya malah asyik dengan jari pemuda galak itu.

"Ayahmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sedang Itachi berhenti menjilati jari Kyuubi, "_Tou san_, apa hubungannya semua ini dengan dia?" Kali ini Itachi yang bertanya.

"Khe... ternyata kalian ini hanya idiot bermuka jenius." Ucap Kyuubi, "Semua ini, kalian yang masuk ke dalam hutan, kau yang jatuh ke jurang" Kyuubi menunjuk Sasuke. "Dan kejadian tadi malam, semuanya adalah perintah dari ayahmu dan... tentu saja ayah kami."

Ok, sekarang dua Uchiha itu merasa pemuda merah di depan mereka ini tengah bercanda ria dengan mereka. Semuanya karena ayah mereka? Semuanya sudah diatur? Bahkan ia yang jatuh ke dalam jurang. Juga malam yang panjang plus menyakitkan –khususnya untuk Sasuke- semuanya karena ayahnya?

"Kau gila. Untuk apa ayahku melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja karena kutukan, kalian sudah mendengarnya sebelum masuk hutan ini kan?" Kyuubi melihat kedua Uchiha itu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ada satu bagian yang kurang dalam kutukan itu." Lanjutnya.

"Kutukan dan pembalasan, tidak satupun dari orang-orang yang memasuki hutan untuk mengambil atau pun merubah sedikit saja keadaan hutan ini. Tidak ada, dan kutukan baginya adalah melayani sang penjaga keagungan selamanya. Dalam hidup dan dalam mati. Begitu pula dengan semua keturunannya."

Sasuke dan Itachi terdiam mendengar 'bunyi' kutukan yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto. Melayani sang penjaga keagunan selamanya, semua keturunannya.

"Dan Fugaku, ayah kalian sudah melanggar larangan itu." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Ayah kami, memang apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Namikaze Minato, kalian mengenal nama itu?" Naruto bertanya seraya mencomot sebuah sejuk yang ada di atas meja di depan mereka.

"Namikaze Minato? Assisten ayahku? Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Minato _san_?" Itachi menatap penuh tanya.

"Dia _Diamond Fox_."

Pernyataan Naruto barusan mengejutkan Itachi dan Sasuke, _Diamond Fox_. Bukan kah mereka ke hutan ini karena diperintahkan ayahnya untuk mencari benda –err... manusia- _Diamond Fox_? Jika Namikaze Minato adalah _Diamond Fox_ itu sendiri, kenapa ayahnya harus berbohong dan menyuruh mereka kemari.

"Tidak, Fugaku tidak membohongi kalian. Minato memang _Diamond Fox_, tapi aku dan adikku..." Kyuubi menunjuk Naruto, "Juga _Diamond Fox_." Jelas Kyuubi.

"Kau, membaca pikiranku?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Sama seperti Naruto." Jawab Kyuubi singkat, ia mencelupkan kelima jarinya ke dalam kubangan madu di atas meja. "Jilat." Ucap –perintah-nya pada Itachi. Ia tersenyum bangga saat Itachi menarik tangannya dan mulai menjilatinya lagi.

Pemandangan yang lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke yang tingkah kakaknya selayak anak anjing yang penurut hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Orang macam apa Kyuubi ini sampai membuat kakaknya itu super _Out_ _Of_ _Character_.

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau yang seperti itu?" Sasuke menoleh kearah kanannya, melihat pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu menyeringai ngeri kearahnya.

_Glup_!

Tidak terima kasih.

"Hei~ Sasuke sama~ kau juga menginginkannya kan?" Pertanyaan dengan penuh nada menggoda.

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, aku membaca pikiranmu."

_Shit_! Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Naruto. Percuma, karena pemuda itu bisa membaca semua yang dipikirkannya. Pikirannya yang paling dalam.

"Kau menginginkannya~"

"Tidak."

"Kau menginginkannya~"

"Tidak."

"Kau menginginkannya~" Naruto tersenyum menggoda dan mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Ti –_Shit dobe_! Turun dari kakiku! Kau membuat luka dipahaku terbuka!"

"Tidak. mau."

"Aku serius _dobe_! _Shit_! Turun _dobe_! Sakit!"

"Aku juga _teme_~"

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa 'pasrah' saat Naruto mulai menciumi wajahnya dan berakhir –err... memulai mencium bibirnya.

Ah... pasangan baru yang menikmati masa-masa romantisnya. Melupakan jikalau ada dua orang pemuda lain yang menatap mereka dengan wajah mupeng alias muka pengen seraya terus meneguk ludah mereka.

"Kyuu~"

Bulu kuduk Kyuubi merinding saat namanya dipanggil oleh pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya. "Apa?!" Tanya Kyuubi galak.

Itachi melirik Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih setia bercumbu ria dihadapan mereka.

"Tidak mau!" Ucap Kyuubi, iiih... mana mau dia diciumi begitu. Di depan umum pula, di depan rakyatnya. _Sorry_ deh... dia masih punya wibawa.

"Kyuu~" Itachi menyentuh ekor Kyuubi.

"Berani menyentuhku. Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah ku ijinkan lagi menyentuh anusku." Kyuubi tersenyum saat Itachi berhenti mendekatinya dan kembali pada posisi duduknya.

"Bagus. Sekarang jilat." Ucapnya seraya kembali menyodorkan tangannya.

"_Gomennasai_ Kyuubi _sama_, Naruto _sama_." Seorang wanita berpakaian formal terlihat membungkuk hormat di depan Kyuubi. Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, pakaian formal. Di tengah hutan?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi pada wanita itu.

"Minato _sama_ ingin bicara pada anda jika," Wanita itu melirik kecil Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum berdehem kecil dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika anda sudah selesai dengan tugas anda." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara padanya sekarang. Berikan ponselnya." Ucap Kyuubi, ia mengambil ponsel dari tangan wanita itu setelah sambungan teleponnya tersambung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada seseorang yang terhubung dengannya.

"_Kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu bukan? Seharusnya cepat kembali kemari."_

"Heh? Hei, seharusnya kau beri aku libur Minato." Ucap Kyuubi.

"_Tidak ada libur. Kau pikir siapa yang mengerjakan semua tugas perusahaanmu jika bukan kau?"_

"Kau itu kakak terburuk yang aku punya."

"_Dan kau akan menjadi adik termanisku jika kau segera kembali kemari."_

"Minato _nii_! Aku yang adik termanismu!" Suara cempreng nan keras itu menginterupsi pembicaraannya. Kyuubi berdecak kesal dan segera menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Ck! Kyuu _nii_, kenapa kau tutup teleponnya?" Tanya Naruto, ia merengut tak suka saat Kyuubi mengembalikan ponsel ditangannya pada wanita berpakaian formal yang entah ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ada di sana.

"Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja acaramu, _seme_mu itu kelihatannya sudah mabuk." Ucap Kyuubi.

Naruto mendengus pelan dan kembali menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi warna merah. "Maaf, kita lanjutkan." Ucapnya seraya kembali memagut bibir Sasuke.

"Ck! Lanjutkan di kamar kalian dasar idiot mesum!" Teriak Kyuubi, _shit_! Adiknya yang polos benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi pemuda mesum di tengah masa pubertas.

"Kyuubi."

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Kyuubi malas, _bad mod_nya kambuh lagi.

"Apa maksud dari perusahaan yang dikatakan Minato _san_?" Tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Kyuubi, "Uzumaki Corp., perusahan yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp. Itu berusahan milikku." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Kau..." Baiklah, Itachi terlihat bingung dengan penjelasan Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika aku ini orang pedalaman hutan yang tidak tahu dunia luar kan? Hei, aku juga sekolah, kuliah dan membuat perusahaanku sendiri Itachi. Yah, berkat Fugaku sih..." Ucapnya. "Dan untuk ponsel, di sini kami punya sinyal sendiri. Hanya kami dan untuk kami. Bukan untuk orang luar desa ini." Lanjutnya.

"Kau membuatku banyak biacara hari ini. Sebaiknya sekarang kau diam dan ikuti aku." Ucap Kyuubi.

Itachi terdiam, ia melihat Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang disodorkan wanita berpakaian formal tadi. Kotak berisi kemeja merah dengan celana dan jas berwarna hitam.

"Bantu aku memakainya." Ucap Kyuubi dengan senyum kecil misterius sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan bangunan terbuka itu.

Seringai jelas nampak diwajah Itachi, ini sebuah undangan dari Kyuubi sendiri. Tidak akan disia-siakan olehnya bukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

End?

Tamat?

Of Course not!

Jangan lupakan seseorang dengan ciri-ciri rambut panjang berwarna coklat dengan matanya yang transparan. Jangan lupakan Neji. Bagaimana nasibnya? Apakah sama sialnya dengan duo Uchiha? Atau malah lebih parah lagi?

Cekidot dah, putar sedikit kesatu hari sebelum kejadian di atas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*###*###*###* ###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman saat kesadaran seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu tersadar. Membuka mata seindah bulan berselimut awan malamnya perlahan-lahan. Cahaya remang ruangan yang didominasi warna coklat adalah hal yang pertama ia lihat setelah matanya terbuka sempurna.

Ia dimana?

Itulah hal pertama yang ia tanyakan dibenaknya. Setiap serpihan dari ingatannya yang kembali terkumpul membuat Neji –nama pemuda itu memejamkan matanya kembali. Mengingat kejadian sebelum ia berada ditempat yang entah ini dimana. Hutan, Itachi yang berteriak, Sasuke yang jatuh ke jurang, rasa sakit yang menerpa punggungnya dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

_Sreeg_...

Neji langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar suara geseran pelan di dekatnya. Ia menatap waspada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada. Rambut merah bata, tubuh yang terbalut kain coklat tua. Iris sewarna batu _emerald_ menatapnya dengan datar.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Neji. Ia melihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya sebelum berhenti dan membungkuk kearahnya.

"Fugaku _sama_ mengirimku sebagai permintaan maaf atas keterlibatan anda dalam urusan Uchiha, Neji _sama_." Ucap orang itu.

Neji tak mengendurkan kewaspadaannya, "Dimana Sasuke dan Itachi?" Tanyanya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Mereka sedang menjalankan kewajibannya, Neji _sama_. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pada anda." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku milik anda, Neji _sama_. Melayani dan menuruti semua kemauan anda adalah perintah bagiku." Jawab pemuda itu.

Neji memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap pergerakan pemuda di depannya. Suaranya datar, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Neji tersenyum saat melihat lingkaran hitam dimata pemuda itu. Terlihat begitu manis, mirip dengan beruang panda yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Neji.

"Gaara, namaku Gaara. Neji _sama_." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Gaara, kemarilah." Ucap Neji. Pemuda bernama Gaara itu membungkuk sebelum kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Neji.

"Bisa jelaskan, maksud dari melayani yang kau katakan tadi?" Neji menepuk tempat tidur berlapis kulit hewan yang di dudukinya. Sekedar meminta Gaara untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk melayanimu, tanpa terkecuali. Semua kebutuhanmu, fisik mau pun batin." Ucap Gaara.

"Batin?" Ulang Neji.

"_Sex_, seperti yang ada dalam pikiran anda sekarang Neji _sama_."

Neji terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. S –_sex_? maksudnya pemuda ini akan melayani keinginannya dalam hal bercinta? Tapi kenapa seorang pemuda? Bukan wanita.

"Karena anda seorang _gay_, Fugaku _sama_ mengirimku sesuai dengan keinginan anda. Maaf karena sudah lancang mambaca pikiran anda." Ucap pemuda itu.

Semburat merah sedikit terlihat diwajah Neji, ia sedikit tersenyum paksa menerima permintaan maaf yang nampaknya tak ada ikhlas-ikhlasnya dikatakan pemuda bernama Gaara ini.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Apa maksudmu dengan membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Neji.

"..."

Pemuda itu diam, cukup lama hingga Neji yakin pemuda itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Yah, ia juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin tahu soal membaca pikiran itu. Dari namanya saja ia bisa mengerti dengan mudah apa maksudnya bukan dan... mungkin pemuda itu juga tahu apa isi pikirannya sekarang.

"He –hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Neji terbelalak, pemuda itu melepaskan ikatan kain yang mengunci kain itu agar tetap berada dalam posisi yang sama. Tangannya menghentikan pemuda itu saat akan melepaskan kain yang menutupi pinggangnya hingga lututnya.

"Anda menginginkannya sekarang, itu yang anda pikirkan saat pertama kali melihatku."

Ucapan Gaara tepat sasaran, wajah Neji benar-benar dihiasi warna merah padam mendengar ucapannya barusan. Neji menginginkan pemuda itu, memang. Tapi, mengetahui seseorang yang ingin ia ajak bercinta mengetahui ia memikirkan hal itu. I –itu... memalukan.

_Cup_...

Ciuman kilas Gaara menyadarkan Neji dari lamunannya, ia mengerjap dan menatap wajah datar pemuda _emerald_ itu. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Gaara.

Mimpi apa dirinya semalam hingga ia harus berhadapan err... disuguhi pamuda manis berwajah datar ini. Oh... Kami sama, ini keberuntungan untuknya atau malah kesialan...

Ia tidak tahu yang mana. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik ia nikmati saja aapa yang ada di depannya kini?

Well, sesuatu yang baik untuk memulai harimu, eh?

**To Be Continue~~**

**A/N : Amsyong...! ** Ni chapter kenapa panjang amat ya! Nyerah! Tanganku pegel seharian ngetik ini fiksi... Kata Kugatsu gimana nih? Akhirnya complete juga request-anmu hehehe...

Komennya~

Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran.. nggak diedit dulu soalnya ^^

See you in the next stories~~~~~ :*

Review minna~~ :3


End file.
